A Potions Induced Advent's Time
by Healer Pomfrey
Summary: A Potions accident in Harry's seventh Hogwarts year leaves Headmistress McGonagall and Deputy Headmaster Snape as toddlers. Unfortunately, no one but Harry has time to care for them. Completely AU, partly OOC, de-aging... An Advent's Calendar story
1. December 1

**A Potion Induced Advent's Time - My Advent's Calendar 2010  
****by Healer Pomfrey**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

**

* * *

December 1**

Seventh year Hogwarts student Harry Potter was hunched over his cauldron in the Potions classroom, wondering why he had to busy himself brewing ugly potions although he was going to become an Auror after finishing his NEWTs in a few months' time. '_I'll never have to brew potions again, especially not a healing potion for the squid's flu_,' he thought, absentmindedly stirring the lime green liquid in the direction of the clock.

"Anticlockwise Potter," he heard the professor sneer and hurriedly jumped away from the now hissing potion, just when the door opened and the Headmistress stuck her head in.

"Severus, I'm sorry to disturb you," she began to apologize, only to interrupt herself, taking in the commotion right in front of her.

Unfortunately, in his urge to get away, Harry bumped into Neville, who was sitting next to him instead of Hermione, who usually was at his side but was stuck in the hospital wing with the mermaid's flu. The boy was knocked against the table, causing both of their cauldrons to tilt and the exploding potions to pour all over the Headmistress and the Potions Master, who was just waving his wand to vanish the liquid from Harry's cauldron. A mere instant later, the two professors were gone, leaving two heaps of black and tartan robes on the floor.

"Oh no," Harry blurted out, horrified.

Neville stepped around the table and picked up a small, naked girl, carefully draping her much too large, tartan robes over her, while Ginny scooped up the tiny Potions Master. "Harry, what did you do wrong to make your potion a de-aging potion?" Neville asked in surprise.

'Potter, tell everyone to banish their potions and leave, before anything else happens,' Snape's voice penetrated Harry's mind, and he quickly relayed the message to his classmates.

"Harry, do you want me to fetch Madam Pomfrey?" Ginny asked kindly as she handed the Potions Master to him and shouldered her school bag.

"Yes please," Harry replied, looking at Neville in shock when his friend asked if he could conjure clothes for the tiny professors. He pulled his wand, feverishly trying to remember what he had learned in Transfiguration, before he slid his wand back into his robe pocket. "Perhaps you're better at Transfiguration than me. You do it," he responded, carefully holding the child on his arm.

Neville rolled his eyes but conjured a dark green and a pink woollen jumpsuit as well as underwear and two nappies, placing everything on the clean table behind them. '_How am I supposed to get these nappies around their bums?_' Harry wondered, terrified, just when he felt a cold sensation on his arm as the small boy, who was shivering violently in the cold dungeon room, relieved himself. Deciding to ignore the uncomfortable feeling for the time being, Harry placed the child on the table and with Neville's help, who laid the girl next to the boy, he fixed the nappies, noticing that the two toddlers blushed with embarrassment, uncomfortably averting their eyes to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Professors," Harry said, feeling horrible at the thought that everything had been his fault.

"I hope you awe," Snape replied in a high, childish voice.

"Me too," the girl agreed indignantly, just when Madam Pomfrey bustled into the room.

"Oh my, such little sweethearts," the Healer said, cooing at the two toddlers, before she turned into Healer's mode and asked sternly, "What happened?"

"The professors were hit with Harry's and my unfinished potions for the squid's flu," Neville supplied, squinting under Pomfrey's sharp look.

Pomfrey's eyes widened at the explanation. "How can a potion for the squid's flu de-age someone?" she queried in disbelief, consecutively waving her wand over the girl and the boy as soon as Harry and Neville finished dressing the children.

'Potter is an absolute dunderhead and can only be topped by Longbottom. Leave it to them to use moon fern instead of morsehorn extract,' Snape thought to her.

"So you're two-year-old toddlers, having your older selves' minds," Pomfrey stated dryly. "Congratulations, Minerva and Severus, you'll have to remain toddlers for a while. Since you did not only absorb Mr. Potter's de-aging potion but also Mr. Longbottom's unfinished potion, you're not only de-aged but might become ill with the squid's flu. Therefore, I'm not able to age you back to your own age until we can rule out for sure that you caught the flu. The incubation time is three weeks."

She let out a long sigh, before she continued, "Minerva, Severus, I'd take you with me and look after you; however, due to the mass outbreak of the mermaid's flu I am needed in the hospital wing as well as at St. Mungo's, and I really don't have the time to care for two toddlers. I'm afraid Mr. Potter or Mr. Longbottom will have to care for you for the time being. I'll inform Filius that he has to take over the Headmistress' business for the time being, considering that the Headmistress and Deputy Headmaster are both toddlers."

_tbc..._

_A.N.: The first dozen chapters of this story I wrote back in Summer, but after that I haven't been able to continue writing due to almost continuous health problems. Therefore, I can not promise to finish this story by Christmas. However, I will do my best - provided that you are interested in this story. Thank you for reading._


	2. December 2

******A Potion Induced Advent's Time  
****by Healer Pomfrey**

_Please refer to the content/warnings/disclaimer note above page 1._

**

* * *

December 2**

Harry turned his eyes to the toddlers, who were patiently sitting on the table. Somehow, he had the impression as if his own hands were sticky and clammy in spite of the fact that the air in the classroom seemed a touch colder than usual. He wiped his hands off his robes, before he hesitantly picked up Severus, who immediately began to wriggle himself out of his grip.

'Just let me down, Potter. I am two and not a baby. I am well capable of walking,' the de-aged professor thought to him.

"Oh I'm sorry, sir," Harry replied and obediently put the toddler onto his feet, before he warily wiped the sweat from his brow, noticing that the professor was still his usual self in spite of being de-aged. '_I just hope they won't make me look after him_,' he thought as he put Minerva down to the floor as well, feeling very much reassured and grateful for Neville's presence.

An instant later, Professor Flitwick stepped through the fireplace and immediately began to fawn over the children. "Oh my, you're handsome little ones, aren't you?" he cooed, smiling at Minerva and Severus. "Well, since I need to cover for the two of you, I won't be able to care for you," he told them, turning to Madam Pomfrey.

"Very well then, Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom..."

"I am sorry, Madam, but I can't look after Professor Snape," Neville said, terrified.

"Very well then, Mr. Potter, I need you to look after them until can age them back to their own age," Pomfrey said in a soft but firm voice, casting Harry a sympathetic look as she took Severus by the hand. "Please come with me. We'll ask the house-elves to prepare the quarters next to mine for you and the children, so that I am nearby if you need me."

Neville picked Harry's book bag up from the floor and handed it to his friend. "I'm sorry, Harry, but if you really need help for some reason, you can call me at any time."

"Thank you, Neville, and don't worry; I understand," Harry replied kindly, knowing that the relationship between Neville and the Slytherin Head was even worse than that between himself and the Potions professor. He carefully extended his left hand towards Minerva, noticing in relief that the little girl immediately slid her small, cool hand into his and cast him a small smile.

"Fanku Hawwy," Minerva said softly, causing Harry to smile down to the small girl.

"You're welcome, and it's my fault anyway," Harry replied, following the Mediwitch through her private quarters and her office in surprise. '_Oh well, she wouldn't want us to walk through the hospital wing; that makes sense_,' he realised.

Pomfrey stopped in front of a door, which was guarded by a portrait of Helga Hufflepuff, similar to the one that hung over her desk in her office. She ushered the small group in and called Misty, her personal house-elf.

"Misty, we need you and the other elves prepare these rooms for Harry and the two toddlers," she said, letting out a long sigh, before she turned to Harry. "You may call Misty and ask her to fetch me at any time if you need help."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey, thank you, Misty," Harry said gratefully. While the Mediwitch was still giving instructions to her elf, he pulled two tissues out of his robe pocket and placed them onto the table. Pointing his wand at the first one, he transfigured it into a teddy bear, waving his wand over the stuffed animal to charm it. He handed the teddy to Minerva and showed her how to change its colour or make it burp by looking into its eyes respectively pushing its belly button.

"Fanku Hawwy," Minerva said and happily busied herself with the teddy, changing its blue colour to orange.

With a small smile on his lips, Harry transfigured the other tissue into a green dragon, applying similar charms to the toy, before he handed it to Severus. The small boy busied himself changing the colour to black and making the dragon breathe fire by pushing its belly button for a few times, before he dashed the toy off the floor, glaring at Harry.

"I wanna go home," he said in a very whiny voice that resembled more a two-year-old than the Potions Master.

Cuddling her teddy bear close, Minerva toddled over to Harry and raised her free arm, demanding, "Up!"

When Harry complied and gently placed her in his arms, the girl contentedly snuggled into his robes and drifted off to sleep, the teddy bear firmly tucked under her arm.

Pomfrey chuckled at the sight, causing Harry to shoot her a glare, before he turned his eyes back to Severus, who was still throwing a temper tantrum. Suddenly, a thought crossed Harry's mind, and he asked hesitantly, "Madam Pomfrey, excuse me, but what am I supposed to do with them when I have to attend classes?"

The Healer smirked. "I'm afraid that you will have to take them with you, Harry."

_tbc..._

_Thank you so much for your kind comments! My muse greatly appreciates them..._


	3. December 3

******A Potion Induced Advent's Time  
****by Healer Pomfrey**

_Please refer to the content/warnings/disclaimer note above page 1._

* * *

**December 3**

Seeing that Harry looked at her in shock, Pomfrey said soothingly, "I believe that they're so cranky because they're tired. Even if they have their older selves' minds, they might turn to real two-year-olds at anytime, at least when they're exhausted. You'll see, after a much needed nap, they'll be back to their usual sarcastic selves, right Severus?" She picked up the small boy and laid him on her arms, where Severus followed Minerva's example and drifted off to sleep.

Harry watched in relief and amusement how a small thumb wandered into the tiny Potions Master's mouth. '_Oh well, these are going to become three stressful weeks_,' he thought, fiercely rubbing his forehead against the headache that had been bothering him since the morning. '_I just hope I'm not getting sick_,' he thought, realising that his throat and ears were beginning to hurt as well.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Misty arrived and informed them that the nursery was finished. "We added a bed for Master Harry to the nursery in case he wants to sleep together with the children," the elf said kindly.

"That's a good idea, Misty. Thank you," Pomfrey commended her gently and strode ahead, showing Harry to the newly made room. She laid Severus into one of the cribs, causing the boy to wake up and immediately begin to wail. Poppy sighed. "Harry, you can take both of them into your bed and cuddle with them until they're asleep, which I would not necessarily recommend, or you will have to endure their protests. Eventually they will tire out and go to sleep if they want it or not. For today, I will excuse you from your afternoon classes to give the three of you some time, and by Monday morning, you'll already be used to them," she added in a soothing voice. "Don't hesitate to call me or send Misty for me at any time." With that she left to return to her office.

Harry let out a long sigh. On the one hand, he felt relieved to be alone with the kids, on the other hand, it was comforting to have another adult with him, especially as he had to admit to himself that he was not feeling overly well. He picked up the still complaining Severus and carried both children to his bed, where he lay down together with them, cradling each of them close to take a much needed nap together. After a few minutes, he noticed in relief that Severus' breathing became regular as the boy finally fell into an exhausted sleep. Harry quickly followed his example.

It was several hours later that Harry woke up to Severus' wailing. He inwardly groaned, realising that he still felt exhausted and all-over achy. Severus was lying next to him, unhappily whimpering, while Minerva was sitting on the floor next to the bed, quietly playing with her teddy bear. "Hawwy, I lub teddy," she said happily as she noticed that he had woken up, changing the bear's colour over and over.

"I'm glad that you like him," Harry replied, smiling, before he turned to Severus. "What's wrong, Severus? Are you hungry?"

The boy miserably shook his head, and the edges of his mouth pulled further downwards as he continued to whimper.

"Sevvie puuh," Minerva supplied helpfully, causing Harry to wonder if the two of them really had the memories of their older selves or if they were just normal two-year-olds.

"Very well then, let's make you all clean, Sev, won't we?" he said gently, carefully scooping the boy on his arms. '_Oh indeed, Minerva was right_,' he soon realised as he carried the child to the changing table. Severus blushed deeply and turned his eyes to the ceiling as Harry changed his nappy. "It's all right; there is no need to be embarrassed; for being stuck in a two-year-old body, you're holding up very well," Harry whispered. "Now, let me change Minerva's nappy as well, and then we'll ask Misty to bring lunch for you."

Glad that Severus quietly busied himself with his dragon, Harry picked up Minerva, who closed her eyes in apparent embarrassment as soon as he laid her on the changing table. "No need to be embarrassed," he whispered, repeating what he had told Severus earlier.

He led the children into the living room and lifted them into the children's chairs, taking the seat between them, before he called Misty.

"Yes, Master Harry," Misty said kindly as she popped up a mere instant later.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Misty, but I need something to eat for the children, and I'd also like you to ask Madam Pomfrey if I may take the two of them to Hogsmeade this afternoon in order to buy a few books and toys for them," Harry said to the elf in a soft voice.

"I'll ask Mistress Poppy," Misty agreed, before she asked in surprise, "Master Harry does not want anything to eat?"

Harry declined politely, not feeling hungry at all. A few seconds later, small plates with chicken, peas and rice appeared in front of each of the children along with small glasses with pumpkin juice and a spoon.

"Master Harry, Mistress Poppy will come to speak with you about going to Hogsmeade in a few minutes," Misty informed him and popped away.

"I trust that you can feed yourselves?" Harry queried, nodding contentedly when the children replied positively. '_Maybe they're only two-year-olds when they're tired or embarrassed_,' Harry mused, although he was not really sure what to think about the strangely changing attitudes of his temporary wards.

Suddenly, his attention was drawn to Severus, who angrily kicked his peas with his fork, making the unwanted vegetable scatter all over the place. "Severus, eat your meal without making such a fuss," he lightly reprimanded the boy.

"No veggy!" the small boy replied whiningly, fiercely pressing his mouth shut.

"Well, you're obviously still too small to feed yourself," Harry decided. He took the fork from the boy and carefully began to feed him.

"Sevvie tupid," Minerva giggled, laughing at Severus.

To Harry's relief, Severus chose to ignore the girl and willingly ate his chicken and rice without making a fuss. However, he absolutely refused to take the peas. "No wike!" he shouted, glaring at Harry. He grabbed the spoon that was lying next to his plate and flung it onto the peas, causing every single pea on his plate to change into a Bertie Bott's bean.

"Yummy," Minerva shouted in delight and happily reached for an orange bean.

Somehow still feeling tired, Harry gave up and merely told Severus, "Well, I'll let you get away with this for the moment, but from tonight onwards, you'll eat everything without transfiguring it into sweets or making a fuss." '_I just hope I won't have to fight with him about everything_,' he thought, wondering how he was going to survive the next three weeks.

_tbc..._

_Thank you so much for your kind reviews, my wonderful readers! Sorry if this chapter was boring; Sev needs some time to warm up before doing real mischief ;-)_


	4. December 4

******A Potion Induced Advent's Time  
****by Healer Pomfrey**

_Please refer to the content/warnings/disclaimer note above page 1._

* * *

**December 4**

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when Pomfrey entered the room. She smiled at the scene, before she cast Harry a sharp look and asked, "Harry, are you feeling all right? You don't look good."

Harry inwardly groaned and lied, "Yes, I'm fine. I'm only barely awake, because I took a nap together with these two." '_I wouldn't want her to check on me and forbid me to go to Hogsmeade. Minnie and Sev would drive me crazy if we had to stay inside the whole day_,' he thought, glad when Pomfrey seemed to buy his lie.

"Are you sure that you want to take them to Hogsmeade?" she asked sternly. Seeing Harry nod, she pulled a tissue out of her robe pocket and placed it on the floor next to the table. With a flick of her wand, she transfigured it into a double buggy. "This is a magical buggy," she explained and showed Harry how to switch between tires and skids, how to make the buggy hover upstairs and downstairs, and how to shrink it, so that it would fit into his robe pocket.

"Wow, this is very helpful," Harry said in amazement.

"You definitely need it," Pomfrey said, smirking at the toddlers. "Now let's get them dressed into warm snow suits, and then you may leave. Please inform me immediately when you're back."

"All right," Harry promised, gratefully observing how the Healer transfigured more tissues into warm snowsuits, one red one and one green one.

"Now Severus," Pomfrey said sternly as she dressed the small boy, "if you don't behave for Harry, tomorrow you're going to wear the red one. Do you understand me?"

"Yef," the boy replied, glancing at Harry.

"The same goes for you, Minnie," Pomfrey said to Minerva, whom Harry had just put into her red snowsuit. "If I hear any complaints, you're going to get dressed in Slytherin colours."

"No," Minerva replied firmly, stomping her foot as she glared at the Healer.

"Oh yes, you will. So you better not give Harry a hard time, and do not fight with Severus," Pomfrey said threateningly, causing Harry to inwardly chuckle, especially as both toddlers nodded obediently.

'_They seem to really respect her_,' he thought, feeling very reassured by the Healer's help.

"The door over there leads straight into the corridor in front of the hospital wing," Pomfrey informed him as she sat Severus into the buggy and gently helped Harry to sit Minerva next to Severus.

"Thank you," Harry said gratefully and carefully pushed the buggy towards the door.

"I expect you to be back by dinnertime," Pomfrey said firmly. "If you encounter any problems, you can call Misty at anytime, even if you're in Hogsmeade."

HP

Fortunately, the two toddlers behaved extremely well. They seemingly enjoyed the ride in their buggy as Harry pushed them through the snow to Hogsmeade. "Now, where do you want to go first?" Harry asked gently, "the toyshop or the bookshop?"

"Bookshop," the two tiny professors replied simultaneously, grinning at each other.

Harry rolled his eyes. '_I just hope Snape doesn't want me to read potions books to him_,' he thought, transfiguring the skids back into tires when they entered the bookshop. He carefully took the children out, shrunk the buggy and motioned for Minerva and Severus to sit in the children's corner. He chose a few books from the shelf and placed the small pile in front of the toddlers. "Each of you may choose a book," he said, lowering himself to the floor to sit between the children. He sighed in relief as Minerva and Severus both reached for a book and skimmed through the pages. '_At least I get a few minutes of rest_,' he thought contentedly, gently laying his arms around their backs when the children decided to climb on his lap.

However, Severus, who was reading a book about a little wizard and his pet snake in obvious pleasure, suddenly thought to Harry, 'Don't make me read books for toddlers. Take me to the Potions department or better yet take me to my own quarters at Hogwarts, so that I can choose a few proper books to read.' Finishing his tirade, he looked at the next page in the book and began to giggle happily, causing Harry to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Severus, are you having an internal dispute between your and your older self's mind?" he whispered, chuckling at the boy's problem.

Severus turned around to glare at him and voiced a miserably sounding "Yeah."

"Lub de unicown," Minerva suddenly threw in, pointing to a painting of a unicorn, which was pink with white hair.

"Minnie dundead," Severus said, sticking his tongue out at Minerva.

"Am not," Minerva replied angrily. "Sevvie tupid."

"Severus, Minerva is not a dunderhead, and no Minerva, Severus is not stupid," Harry threw in calmly. "Now stop fighting and behave yourselves; otherwise, I will tell Madam Pomfrey exactly what you said to each other."

The toddlers glared at each other. "Sowwy Sevvie," Minerva finally uttered, sticking her head into her book.

"Sowwy," Severus grudgingly mumbled, tossing his book back at Harry. "Poshun book?" he asked pleadingly.

Harry sighed, fiercely rubbing his forehead. "Well, we'll take these two books. Severus, I can ask Misty later on if she can fetch you the books you want from your quarters."

"Kay," Severus replied, making a grimace at Minerva, which did not go unnoticed by Harry.

"Severus," he said, trying to remain calm in spite of being annoyed, "please behave yourself." He chose two more books and paid for everything, before he carefully moved the toddlers back into the buggy. "Now do you still want to go to the toy shop?" he asked in a small voice, causing Minerva and Severus to nod.

Unfortunately, as soon as the children viewed the toys in the toyshop, their minds seemed to turn into that of two-year-olds, and they forgot about their promise to Poppy about behaving for Harry, at least Severus. Minerva obediently walked by Harry's hand, before she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of a set containing a toddler's broom and a Snitch that was charmed to hover around the broom, so that a toddler would be able to catch it while flying just above the ground. Severus, on the other hand, freed himself from Harry's hand and dashed through the shop, quickly vanishing behind the next corner.

_tbc..._

_Thank you very much for reading and for your kind comments!_


	5. December 5

******A Potion Induced Advent's Time  
****by Healer Pomfrey**

_Please refer to the content/warnings/disclaimer note above page 1._

* * *

**December 5**

'_Oh no_,' Harry groaned, slightly beginning to panic as the small boy vanished from the sight. "Come on, Minerva; we'll come back here, but we need to look for Severus," he urgently told the girl, who outright refused.

"No," she said firmly, jumping up and down with both feet.

"Minerva," Harry said firmly, trying his best to remain calm, "please behave yourself." Drops of sweat began to drip down from his temples, and he noticed that the air in the shop became hotter by the minute as he feverishly searched his mind for a solution. "Minerva, if you come now, I'll buy the broom for you as soon as we have found Severus. If you don't obey, I won't buy it," he finally said, giving the girl a stern look.

"Kay," she grudgingly agreed and allowed Harry to take her by the hand and drag her through the shop.

As was to be expected, Severus was busily inspecting the Toddler's Potions kits and cast Harry an irritated look when he addressed him in a stern voice. "Severus, what do you think you're doing?" Harry asked angrily.

"Sowwy Hawwy," the boy said apologetically, looking longingly at the Potions kit.

Harry let out a long sigh. '_I think I've had enough of potions for a long time_,' he thought; however, unable to resist the cute boy's pleading look, he said, "Severus, could you please turn your older self's mind out and tell me if this is dangerous for anyone."

'Why would this be dangerous?' Severus thought to him, making Harry wonder if the child could switch between his older and younger selves just as it was convenient for the boy. 'I am a Potions Master.'

"Yeah, but only if you have your older self's mind for a while," Harry replied warily.

'Unfortunately yes,' Severus admitted, sadly averting his eyes to the floor.

Noticing in annoyance that he was sweating profusely, Harry used his free hand to wipe the sweat from his forehead, while he pondered the matter. "Very well then, we'll buy the Potions kit for Severus and the broom kit for Minerva," he then decided. "Do you both agree?"

The two children nodded happily, and Harry instructed Severus to walk by Minerva's hand, while he carried the toys. On the way, he also grabbed a Lego train set of the Hogwarts Express from the shelf that looked interesting to him. Harry felt extremely glad when both children were back in the buggy and they were on their way back to Hogwarts. The children seemed to be equally exhausted, because they both spent the travel through the snow sleeping, only waking up when Harry took them out of the buggy back in their living room.

"Now are you hungry?" he asked kindly and motioned for them to follow him into the bathroom to wash their hands.

However, instead of running ahead as usual, he felt that Minerva hesitantly pulled his robes and leaned down to her. "What's wrong, Minerva?" he asked kindly.

"Minnie puuh," the girl whispered, shyly glancing up to him.

"Oh all right," Harry said in understanding. He gently picked the girl from the floor and rolled his eyes at Severus, who just returned from the bathroom with obviously washed hands, which he flapped up and down, splashing water drops over Minerva. "Minerva first this time," he decided and proceeded to take her warm snowsuit off and change her nappy. In order to distract her and keep her from becoming embarrassed, he chose to speak about Quidditch, noticing that it worked well.

By the time he placed Minerva down on the floor, Severus was completely engrossed in his Potions set and outright refused to have his nappy changed. "Well then, let's get you something to eat first and then you're going to take a bath," Harry decided. He asked Misty for dinner for the children, still not feeling hungry himself.

"Hawwy eat too," Minerva said in her high, childish voice, apparently trying to make it sound convincing.

"Maybe later on," Harry replied dismissively, preparing himself to fight with Severus about his vegetables. However, apparently the child did not dislike carrots as much as peas and for once ate his meal without complaining.

"Now let's go and take a bath," Harry said when he took the children out of their seats.

"Minnie fawst," the girl cheered, while Severus eagerly returned to his Potions kit.

'_I hope he knows what he is doing_,' Harry mused as he carefully dried Minerva and dressed her.

"Hawwy awwigh?" Minerva asked, giving him a piercing look, when Harry suddenly let out a few harsh coughs.

"Of course," Harry replied as he put the girl on the floor and suggested, "Why don't you sit in your or my bed and look at the book, which we bought earlier, while I give Severus his bath?"

Minerva happily agreed, choosing to wait in Harry's bed, where she engrossed herself in her book.

Before Severus knew what happened, Harry picked him up and carried him into the bedroom. "Let me quickly give you a bath, and then we'll go to bed," he whispered to the child as he gently undressed him.

Fank you," Severus squealed in delight upon seeing the animals, which Harry had conjured for him and Minerva to play in the bathtub. He excitedly splashed the water all over the room, causing Harry to get completely drenched before he could even open his mouth to stop the child.

'_Well, let's get over with it quickly_,' Harry thought and hurried to gently wash the boy's hair and sponge him down, while Severus happily played with the animals. "All right, say 'Good night' to your animals; it's time to go to bed," he finally told the child, before he carefully lifted him out of the tab, gently wrapping him in a dark green towel to carry him back into the bedroom.

In horror, Harry noticed that Minerva was not sitting in his bed anymore. Only the book was lying there, disregarded. "Oh no, Severus, Minerva is gone," he said, terrified, and hurriedly dressed the boy, before he carried him into the living room. However, there was no sign of Minerva, except for the fact that the entrance door, which led out into the halls, stood wide open.

_tbc..._

_Thank you for reading and reviewing. Sorry if this chapter was boring - from the day after tomorrow onwards, the children are going to have some more fun. I am not very contented with it, but at the moment I'm not able to write much, and instead of re-writing these first chapters, which I wrote in summer, I'm trying to continue with the story, so please bear with this, which was my first draft of the story._


	6. December 6

******A Potion Induced Advent's Time  
****by Healer Pomfrey**

_Please refer to the content/warnings/disclaimer note above page 1._

* * *

**December 6**

Harry was just about to head outside, completely ignoring Severus' protests, who struggled to get down on his feet, when Helga called him over to the door, which her portrait was guarding.

"She probably went to see Madam Pomfrey," Helga explained gently. "She asked me to open for her, but I refused, because I could not understand her. I only understood her name and promised to fetch her later on, but she didn't listen and ran out through the other door. I'll advise Madam Pomfrey to put up a portrait for that door."

Harry gratefully looked at the Founder and finally put Severus on the floor, just when the portrait opened and Minerva toddled into the room, followed by Madam Pomfrey. "Thank you, Helga," Pomfrey said, before she turned to Harry. "Minerva insisted that I should check on you, because your hands were very hot. She also complained that you didn't eat anything the whole day."

"She was quietly reading her book, while I was bathing Severus, and then she was suddenly gone," Harry stammered in a daze, suddenly feeling like he was moving although he wasn't. He heard Poppy speak to him, but her voice sounded like from far away.

"Lie down on your bed and let me check on you," the Healer ordered him and Harry complied, feeling too miserable to care what was happening. "You caught the flu," Pomfrey informed him, sighing.

"Oh no, will the children catch it from me?" Harry asked, terrified.

"No," Pomfrey replied in a soothing voice. "They received their flu protection at St. Mungo's like all teachers did before the beginning of the school year. The problem is that you won't feel well enough to look after these two for at least a few days. Unfortunately, Ms. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom and nearly all other seventh years were taken ill as well today. Maybe I need to ask the twins. They're the only healthy ones..."

"No!" Severus interrupted her angrily, causing the Healer to look at the children, who had climbed up on the bed and were sitting next to Harry.

"No, Hawwy pwease," Minerva agreed, letting out a huge yawn.

"It's all right, Madam. I'll look after them," Harry promised, feeling much better now that the Healer had spelled two potions into his stomach. "I think we already got used to each other."

"The problem is that this kind of flu, which is going around, is not the normal wizard's flu but the more dangerous mermaid's flu, which can turn into pneumonia and lasts longer than the normal wizard's flu," Pomfrey explained. She remained pensive for a moment, before she said thoughtfully, "I'll help you with these two; however, you must stay in bed and not aggravate your own condition; otherwise, I'll have to think of a different solution."

"Okay," Harry promised, feeling very reassured when the Healer instructed him to rest and proceeded to put the two children to bed. He soon drifted off into a potions induced sleep that was only interrupted when he heard Severus wail a few hours later. Harry jerked awake, noticing that he could barely open his eyes. "It's all right, Sevvie; I'm coming," he croaked, shivering badly as he tried to sit up.

"Harry, lie down and go back to sleep," Pomfrey's voice penetrated his ears like from far away, and Harry sighed in relief as he automatically obeyed.

Harry woke up the next time to something ice-cold touching his face, noticing immediately that his potions must have worn off. However, he couldn't help smiling at the sight as he slightly opened his achy eyes. Severus was still fast asleep next to him, and Minerva was sitting between Severus and him, carefully trying to wipe his hot face with a cool towel.

"Thank you, Minerva," Harry whispered, feeling very comforted by the two-year-old's kind gesture. '_Nevertheless, I have to get up to clean and dress the children_,' he realised and slowly dragged himself out of bed, ignoring the fact that the small girl glared at him. "Now, let's get you dressed, Minerva," he whispered and lifted the girl onto the changing table.

"Hawwy awwigh?" Minerva asked, giving him a piercing look.

"Of course, little one," Harry whispered, in spite of not feeling all too well. He inwardly sighed in relief when Pomfrey bustled into the room and sent him back to bed immediately.

Harry gratefully observed the Healer change and dress Minerva and couldn't help laughing when she asked her if she and Severus had behaved well for Harry the previous day.

"Minnie vewy good but not Sevvie," Minerva replied with a stern expression on her face.

"So then are we going to have two little Gryffindor lions here today?" Pomfrey asked, smirking.

Minerva glanced at Severus, who was still sleeping, and said, "Yeah pwease. Sevvie must be good fow Hawwy too but he wasn't."

Harry couldn't help laughing at her stern expression. Unfortunately, he ended up in a coughing fit that made Severus wake up, and he began to wail right away. Harry reached out for the small boy and pulled him close, noticing in surprise that he stopped wailing and contentedly snuggled into Harry's pyjamas. "I believe that Severus behaved as well as Minerva did," he said hoarsely, "and I think Severus should wear clothes, which he likes."

"Sevvie Gwyffindow colouw," Minerva insisted, pouting.

However, Severus chose to ignore her and remained quietly in Harry's arm, until Poppy placed Minerva on the floor and held out her hands for him. "Come Severus, let's get you dressed as well," she said gently.

HP

Harry more or less spent the whole weekend in bed, feeling very grateful towards Pomfrey, who apparently had cast a charm on the children that alerted her when they were hungry or had to be changed, and to Minerva and Severus. Apart from the occasional quarrel, the two children busied themselves playing with their new toys, reading their books or cuddling with Harry. Only on Saturday afternoon, they began a huge fight, when Minerva was slowly flying around their quarters. Apparently, she found a left over pea from lunch, and, whilst flying over Severus' cauldron, she threw the pea right into the light pink liquid that let out an angry hiss.

_tbc..._

_Thank you very much for your kind comments! No need to pity poor Harry; he'll be all right in the next chapter :-) See you tomorrow..._


	7. December 7

******A Potion Induced Advent's Time  
****by Healer Pomfrey**

_Please refer to the content/warnings/disclaimer note above page 1._

* * *

**December 7**

"You bitch!" Severus shouted angrily and tapped the cauldron with his hand to banish the liquid, of which he telepathically reassured Harry that it was not dangerous. 'Do you really think they would add dangerous potions to a toddler's potions kit?' he sneered, before his mind apparently turned back to that of a two-year-old as he began to attack Minerva with his fists, so that she couldn't continue to fly.

"Sevvie bad," Minerva shouted and began to cry. She climbed up on Harry's bed and snuggled into his embrace.

Harry let out a long sigh. '_I think it's time for me to get up and play with them_,' he thought and suggested, "Shall we set up the Hogwarts Express, so you can play with the train?"

"Yeah," Severus happily agreed, while Minerva shook her head.

"Twains awe bowing. I want to pway wif amals."

"Animals?" Harry asked, looking questioningly at the girl.

"Yeah, amals," she repeated, casting him a pleading look.

"All right then, let's set up the train, and then I'll conjure a few animals for you, which you can take from London to Hogsmeade and back. How is that?"

The children happily agreed, and to Harry's surprise and relief, the two of them busied themselves the rest of the weekend playing with their train set. By Sunday evening, he felt considerably better and was very happy when Pomfrey told him that he had only caught a very light version of the dangerous mermaid's flu.

"I am surprised, because everyone else is much worse off," she said in confusion. "Still I want you to rest for a few more days."

Harry shook his head. "No Madam, I want to go back to class tomorrow morning. The children really behaved well these two days, but I don't want to keep them inside this room any longer. I promise..."

"Harry," Pomfrey interrupted him in a soft voice. "You don't have classes anyway." She let out a long sigh, while she absentmindedly tickled Severus' feet. "All seventh years apart from the Weasley twins are ill. In fact, Professors Flitwick and Sprout are considering closing Hogwarts until the winter holidays."

"Why?" Harry asked in shock.

"Because we don't have anyone to teach Transfiguration and Potions, we're lacking two Heads of House, and the Headmistress and Deputy Headmaster are absent," Pomfrey said sadly. "Draco Malfoy was supposed to teach Potions and the twins Transfiguration, since they were the only healthy seventh years, but now Mr. Malfoy is sick as well, and the twins refuse to teach Potions if not together, which I can understand. I would be able to teach, but I don't have the time. The hospital wing is so full that I have to use two adjacent rooms, which I haven't had to use for at least ten years, and I can't leave the students in their dormitories, because two Heads of House are missing."

"Oh no, and that's only my fault," Harry groaned. He glanced at Minerva. "Madam Pomfrey, would it help if I taught Transfiguration? I mean... I should be able to teach at least the first and second years? That's the minimum I could do..." He interrupted himself seeing that Minerva was nodding eagerly.

"Hawwy can teach Tafigashun no pwobem," she said firmly.

'_Pomfrey must be quite beside herself to allow me to teach Transfiguration, although I really don't feel well yet_,' Harry mused, absentmindedly listening when the Healer informed him that she would send Professor Sprout with the current timetable and Malcolm, Minerva's personal house-elf, with her lesson plans.

HP

In the morning, Harry woke up very early having to change Minerva's nappy. '_I have to teach Transfiguration today_,' he remembered when he gently dressed the girl, wondering if she would be able to access her older self's mind for a short brain storming. "Excuse me," he began hesitantly, "Malcolm brought me your lesson plans last night. Would it be all right to just continue after the last entry for each class?"

Minerva nodded. "Show me," she demanded, and during the next thirty minutes, they spoke about her lesson plans, and Harry practised each of the spells that he was going to teach the students, just to be sure. "Do you think it'll be all right?" he asked, feeling very much reassured when Minerva nodded and calmingly placed her hand on his arm.

Pomfrey only grudgingly allowed him to leave their rooms, when Harry insisted that he only had to teach the first, second and fourth year classes and then was going to have the afternoon off. Since so many students had taken ill, the classes were not separated according to the Houses, but all students of each year had classes together, and Professors Flitwick and Sprout, who had made the new timetable, had seen to it that Harry only had to teach in the mornings, so that he had the afternoon off to do something together with the toddlers. "Under normal conditions, I wouldn't let you out of bed yet, let alone teach classes," she said, sighing, before she told him to feel free to cancel his classes at anytime if he felt worse.

"No problem," Harry reassured her and promised to return to their rooms as soon as the last morning class was over. Taking both children by the hand, he headed to the classroom, when everyone was still gathered in the Great Hall for breakfast. He conjured a small children's table with two chairs right next to the teacher's table and motioned for the children to sit down. Lowering himself to their height, so that their eyes met, he said sternly, "During the class, you will stay in your seats. You may do some colouring or read..."

"Don' wanna read, wanna bwew," Severus said angrily, jumping up from his chair.

_tbc..._

_Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! See you tomorrow..._


	8. December 8

******A Potion Induced Advent's Time  
****by Healer Pomfrey**

_Please refer to the content/warnings/disclaimer note above page 1._

* * *

**December 8**

"Severus, you will do..." Harry began strictly, however had to interrupt himself to let out a few harsh coughs. "Severus," he continued hoarsely, "please behave yourself. The class is going to commence any minute now. For the second class I'll think of something else, and in the afternoon, you may brew something with your toddler's kit."

"Don' talk so much," Minerva advised him and toddled towards the connecting door to her office, giving Harry a pleading look upon realising that she wasn't able to open the door.

Harry sighed in annoyance. He quickly allowed the little girl into her office, noticing that he already began to feel feverish and exhausted, although the first class had not even begun. To his relief, Minerva only fetched a book from her office, and she and Severus did not let out as much as a word, while the students were in the classroom. '_Thank Merlin they seem to have their older selves' minds_,' Harry thought, inwardly chuckling as he saw the students' eyes wander to the cute toddlers every now and then.

Between the classes, Harry allowed the children to play seek and hide in the classroom and asked Malcolm to bring cocoa and biscuits for them, and Minerva and Severus seemed to enjoy themselves. It was during the last morning class, when the fourth year students had to transfigure empty parchments into pillows, that the children seemed to get bored. When Harry observed the students' fruitless attempts of Transfiguration, he pondered how to spend the afternoon. '_I hope they're willing to take a long nap_,' he thought. '_Perhaps after that I can take them to the Room of Requirement and wish for a playground with slides and everything for them to play, so that they can have fun and I'll be able to rest_.'

Harry was brought back to reality when the students began to giggle. He looked up, noticing that everyone's eyes were turned to the children's table next to himself. Glancing to his left side, Harry couldn't help smiling at the sight, too, realising that apparently Minerva had become bored and had transfigured both of their books into pillows. Both children were fast asleep with their heads resting on their pillows.

"Now go on and practise. You can't tell me that this is overly difficult, when even two-year-olds are able to perform the transfiguration," Harry told the students, smirking, still unaware of the extent to which the two toddlers were capable of performing magic.

HP

It was in the last morning class on the following day, when Harry was teaching the sixth year class. '_Maybe I should take the two to Diagon Alley to see the Christmas tree_,' he mused as he observed the students' efforts to transfigure wooden mice into live mice and stun them, before they could leave their desks. '_Ginny told me once that the tree in front of Flourish & Blotts was absolutely gorgeous_.' His attention was drawn back to the class when finally two students managed the Transformation. Unfortunately, they both were unable to stun the mice in time, and the two mice jumped from the tables.

'_What should I do now?_' Harry wondered, finally deciding to insist for the students to stun the mice. However, while the students hesitantly pulled their wands, glancing around the classroom, two small cats, a tabby cat and a baby black lynx, dashed through the room. '_What's that?_' he wondered, and his eyes widened, when the two felines returned, placing the two mice on the floor in front of him. Glancing at the spot, where the two children were supposed to sit, he inwardly groaned. '_Of course; how could I have expected them to remain seated at such an opportunity of performing magic and play_,' he thought in exasperation, glaring at the two felines that obediently curled up next to him.

For the next twenty minutes, the two small cats remained quiet, apparently taking a nap. '_They probably need if after the Animagus transformation_,' Harry thought grimly. However, all of a sudden, one of them seemed to have unintentionally angered the other, and, beginning with a series of miaows, a huge cat fight began right next to his feet. A ball of black and grey fur began to roll through the classroom. Occasionally one or the other paw shot out, and more angry miaows could be heard. Finally, the rolling ball had drawn all the attention to itself.

Harry let out an annoyed sigh, before he said sternly, "Minerva and Severus, return here instantly," only to add in a smaller voice, but still for all students in the front row to hear, "No desert for the two of you today."

While the tabby cat rubbed her body against Harry's leg, the lynx obediently returned to his spot and curled up again.

"Minerva, please go and sit down as well," Harry whispered, gently caressing the cat's fur for an instant, before she obeyed and sat next to the lynx, where she began to meticulously clean his ears.

'_Cats are funny_,' Harry thought, resolving to think about something with cats for his next Transfiguration classes.

_tbc..._

_Thank you very much for your kind reviews concerning this story!_


	9. December 9

******A Potion Induced Advent's Time  
****by Healer Pomfrey**

_Please refer to the content/warnings/disclaimer note above page 1._

* * *

**December 9**

On Thursday afternoon, Poppy finally deemed Harry well enough to take the toddlers to Diagon Alley; however, she forbade him to apparate with two children and instead took Severus through the Floo to the Leaky Cauldron, where she waited until Harry arrived with Minerva and helped him to place the children into the buggy, before she excused herself, instructing Harry to be back at the Leaky Cauldron by five o'clock.

"Floo call me or send me a Patronus if you want to go home earlier for some reason," she said kindly, causing Harry to smile at her in relief.

"Thank you so much for helping me through this," he said gratefully. "I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Harry," Poppy replied, smiling, and stepped into the fireplace to hurry back to Hogwarts.

"Well, let's head out into Diagon Alley and take a look at the big Christmas tree," Harry suggested and pushed the buggy through the snow. '_I just hope they'll be back to their usual old selves by Christmas_,' he thought. 'Otherwise, we need to go Christmas shopping, which probably won't be much fun, seeing how crowed the street is already.'

He was pulled out of his musings, when they reached Flourish and Blotts. The Christmas tree in front of the bookshop was indeed gorgeous. It was almost as big as the largest tree, which Hagrid used to put up in the Great Hall, and it was beautifully decorated with colourful baubles that displayed various patterns of the magical world.

Seeing that Severus eagerly tried to climb out of the baggy, Harry grudgingly took the children out, afraid that otherwise Severus might fall out and hurt himself.

"Minerva, Severus, please stay close to me. I don't want you to get lost in the crowd," he said in concern, causing the small wizard to sneer at him.

'We're not real toddlers, and we know our way back, thank you very much,' the Potions Master telepathically informed him.

'_Well then please behave accordingly_,' Harry thought but refrained from sharing his opinion with the child, deciding, '_I'm glad that we get along relatively well, so better not worsen that by criticizing him if not absolutely necessary_.' He quietly observed how the children stood in front of the tree, letting their eyes wander over the decorations. '_What are we going to do here?_' he mused. '_It's so difficult. If they were proper two-year-olds, I could take them to the zoo, but somehow I can't imagine Snape with his older self's brain watching the baboons to be fed_.'

Suddenly, Harry was brought back to reality when a huge commotion began around them. When he tried to recall the scene later on, he had no idea how it happened or if he would have been able to stop Severus from doing magic on time; everything happened too quickly. When he looked up, he saw that all the colourful ornaments on the tree were replaced by black, bubbling cauldrons that were standing on the branches. Before he even realised what had happened, the cauldrons began to spit out chocolate frogs, which were jumping away quickly. While Harry stared at the tree in horror, several hundred chocolate frogs were jumping and running along Diagon Alley, and the wizards and witches, who were peacefully doing their Christmas shopping, were screaming and running away in shock, trying not to triple over the frogs.

'_Oh no_,' Harry thought, terrified, unable to scold the children, let alone take any action to stop the few dozen cauldrons from further spitting out chocolate frogs.

'They're only chocolate frogs, completely harmless,' Severus suddenly thought to him and with his traditional sneer on the young face pointed at Minerva, who was happily munching one of the delicious escapees, her face completely covered with chocolate.

"Severus, you're very naughty," Harry whispered, trying hard to prevent himself from laughing at the sight of the adults, who were fleeing from the invasion of frogs. '_But he's right_,' he secretly agreed with the boy and decided to unobtrusively leave the place, before the Christmas tree was surely going to become the centre of attention sooner or later. He hurriedly pocketed the buggy and grabbed Minerva with his right hand, Severus with the left, pulling both children close, before he apparated away.

メリークリスマス

On Friday morning, a copy of The Daily Mirror was lying on the dining table, and Harry couldn't help laughing out loud as he got a glimpse at the main headline.

'_Mass Panic on Diagon Alley due to Chocolate Frog Attack by Unknown Attacker'_

'If you tell anyone that it was me, I'm going to use your limbs as potions ingredients as soon as I'm back to my normal age,' Severus thought to Harry, causing him to laugh even more.

"I already told Poppy last night. Why do you think we have a copy of the newspaper here?" Harry gave back, smirking, knowing that Poppy would keep their secret.

メリークリスマス

Unbeknownst to Harry, Severus felt very much reassured by his success and decided to thoroughly enjoy the time, when he was a toddler and could do things, which he would never be able to do once he was back to his usual adult self.

_tbc..._

_Thank you for all your kind comments - I am very sorry for the delay; I wasn't able to post last night, but I will post the next chapter on time again._


	10. December 10

******A Potion Induced Advent's Time  
****by Healer Pomfrey**

_Please refer to the content/warnings/disclaimer note above page 1._

* * *

**December 10**

During the weekend, Harry and the two children spent much time out in the snow. With the help of the Weasley twins, they built a huge snowman, whereby the building process was interrupted by several snowball fights, which the toddlers and the three students enjoyed immensely. Although Harry would not have admitted this to anyone, he felt very relieved to have the twins around instead of being solely responsible for the children. On Sunday morning, Harry had another brain storming session with Minerva, while the twins took Severus with them to the Potions classroom for a discussion about their classes.

'_I just hope they won't allow him to brew something dangerous, while they're in the dungeons_,' Harry worried. However, all of his concerns became put aside, when Minerva asked, "Can we go fying?"

"Oh that's a good idea, now that Severus is otherwise occupied," Harry agreed immediately. "Let's do that."

Harry and Minerva spent the remainder of the morning flying in the snow, until Severus' thoughts penetrated Harry's mind.

'Am I supposed to have lunch together with the Gryffindors, or are we going to eat together in our rooms?'

'_Oh no_,' Harry thought, terrified. '_The poor boy. I completely lost track of time_.' He quickly flew over to where Minerva was happily trying to catch her Snitch and said, "I'm very sorry, Minerva, but Severus told me that he was hungry. We need to go back to our rooms for lunch."

メリークリスマス

In the evening, however, Minerva convinced Harry and Severus to take dinner in the Great Hall. While she had been flying earlier, she had seen Hagrid carry the large Christmas tree into the Great Hall, which seemed extremely huge and interesting to her two-year-old self.

"Hawwy, we can decate de twee," she said, bursting with excitement, causing Harry to look at her in surprise.

"I thought Professor Flitwick was the one, who always decorates the tree," he said in confusion.

"I can do, too," she said proudly, looking at Severus with an upset expression, when he began to laugh.

"I will decate de twee," he announced, smirking.

'_Just like his older self_,' Harry thought and couldn't help grinning. "All right, we will ask Professor Flitwick if we can help decorating the tree," he finally gave in and agreed to have dinner together with the children at the Head table. '_Thank Merlin the twins are here as well_,' he thought, somehow feeling very uncomfortable to sit at the teachers' table. However, he didn't have much time to ponder the matter, because Professor Flitwick pulled him into a long conversation about House points, telling him to feel free to award and take House points, whenever he deemed it adequate.

"I am sorry, I completely forgot to award points," Harry said, wondering how such a thing could have completely slipped his mind. "May I just add one hundred points to each of the Houses to make up for it?"

"One hundred points equally?" Professor Sprout threw in, looking at him in surprise.

However, before Harry could confirm his intention, a huge collective gasp made him turn his eyes to the Christmas tree, which Hagrid had put up to the right hand side of the Head table. From the needles of the still undecorated tree, Bertie Bott's beans were leaking out in a fast speed, slightly similar to how the chocolate frogs had jumped out of the cauldrons on the tree at Diagon Alley a few days before. '_Severus_,' Harry thought grimly, glaring at the boy, who merely raised an eyebrow at him and looked very much contented.

While Harry was still pondering how to handle the situation, hundreds of colourful beans began to flood the Great Hall. Within minutes, the floor of the Great Hall was completely covered with sweets. The thought 'Professor Dumbledore would have liked this prank. He would have secretly awarded House points' came to Harry's mind, and he decided to not scold Severus or tell anyone that he knew who the culprit was but to play along.

By the time the beans began to spread in the entrance hall as well, Professor Flitwick realised that all his wand waving did not work on the Charm that someone seemed to have cast at the tree. He instructed everyone to leave the Hall and return to their common rooms. "Go back to your common rooms as long as you can pass the corridors. All evening activities are cancelled for the time being. We will inform you when the problem is solved. I suggest that the person responsible for this come to me and inform me of the spell they used in order to prevent the beans from spreading further through the castle. Trust me, if we find out who it was later on, you will be punished accordingly."

"Are you happy now?" Harry asked, chuckling, when they reached their rooms, quirking an eyebrow at Severus.

"Sevvie?" Minerva blurted out in shock.

"Lub it," Severus replied, smirking.

メリークリスマス

In spite of all efforts, the teachers were unable to prevent the Christmas tree from spitting out further beans, and by Monday morning, the whole castle was flooded, except for certain areas, which were secured by special wards like the four Houses, the teachers' quarters and the hospital wing.

_tbc..._


	11. December 11

******A Potion Induced Advent's Time  
****by Healer Pomfrey**

_Please refer to the content/warnings/disclaimer note above page 1._

* * *

**December 11**

Harry woke to Misty shaking his shoulder. "Master Harry, you must get up. Professor Flitwick is waiting in Madam Pomfrey's office and wants to talk with you," the small house-elf told him in a soft voice, promising, "I will watch the children, while you're away, Master Harry."

When Harry had taken a quick shower and was dressed, he hurried into Poppy's office, where Professor Flitwick was waiting for him.

"Good morning my boy. I am sorry to disturb you this early in the morning, but as the Transfiguration teacher, you are required to fulfil the position of the Gryffindor Head of House," the professor told him and handed him a book.

'_Head of Gryffindor?_' Harry thought in shock. During the whole week, he hadn't even thought about the fact that Gryffindor was missing a Head of House. '_Magic Through the Ages_,' he deciphered the title, which was written in slightly old looking letters. He looked at the Charms professor in confusion.

Flitwick cleared his throat, before he explained in his high, childish voice, which sounded even more excited than usual, "Since no one can walk through the corridors, the students will have to remain in their Houses and study today. The elves have distributed this book to each student with the information that they must completely read it today, while classes are cancelled for the time being, and that we will have a test about the content of this book tomorrow. Please make sure to check on the students and answer possible questions, while I will prepare the test. The meals for the students will be served in the common rooms; however, I'd like to ask you to come to the Great Hall at lunchtime, so that we can try together to cancel the Charm that someone has cast on the Christmas tree."

'_Oh no_,' Harry thought, wondering how he could convince Severus to teach him how to counter the Charm before lunchtime.

However, he soon noticed that the matter was going to become a problem for him much earlier. When he spoke with the portrait of a medieval Healer, which Poppy had provided for their entrance door that led out into the halls, the portrait refused to open, because the corridor was full of beans that were piled so high that they were completely covering her portrait from the outside.

'_Oh that's cool_,' Harry thought. '_I can't leave through the corridor, I can't take the Floo network, because I'm not a real teacher. How am I supposed to get to Gryffindor_?' he wondered as he absentmindedly watched the Giant Squid play with the snow that was lying on the shore of the lake. '_I'd rather play in the snow_,' he thought in exasperation. '_Now that Voldemort is gone, I was looking forward to a really quiet school year with just homework and Quidditch, lots of Quidditch._' Suddenly, he realised,_ 'Oh, that's it. I need to fly to Gryffindor_.' He fetched his broom and opened a window in the small corridor behind Poppy's office, before he mounted his broom and flew out into the snow. He flew straight to the windows of the Gryffindor common room and hovered in front of the window, only to notice that the room was completely deserted. A huge breakfast buffet was prepared on a long table at the far side of the room; however, it looked as if it was still untouched.

'_Oh cool; everyone, who is not in the hospital wing, is still asleep_,' he realised, resolving to fly around to his dormitory. '_Hopefully, I find an open window_,' he thought.

Unfortunately, luck seemed to be elsewhere on this cold December morning, and the windows of all boys' dormitories were closed. Sighing in annoyance, Harry landed on the ground and made a snowball, unable to hold more in his left hand, while the right directed his broom back up the tower. To his relief, the twins heard him, when he threw the snowball against the window, and immediately let him in.

"Harry, you just come to the right time..."

"... Do you have an idea how we can get to the dungeons?"

"Professor Flitwick instructed us..."

"... to check on the Slytherins," the twins asked, looking at him in expectation.

'_Oh right, flying won't be possible_,' Harry thought and suggested, "Call Dobby and ask him to take you there," wondering why he had not thought to ask the friendly elf to help him earlier. He called Malcolm, Minerva's personal house-elf and asked him to wake up the girls and instruct them to gather in the common room, while he went to rouse the boys.

"I'd rather try to get into the castle and make a Bertie Bott's bean fight," Ron Weasley, who had returned to Gryffindor the previous day, commented in an upset voice.

Harry inwardly groaned, wishing that the twins or at least Hermione or Neville were there with him. However, his best friends were still stuck in the hospital wing.

"Well it's up to you, but you're all going to have a Charms test tomorrow," he replied firmly and took a step towards the nearest window, readying himself for the flight back to his current rooms.

"You think you're something better now, being Snape's and McGonagall's daddy and the Transfiguration teacher, but you aren't. You suck," Ron gave back, towering over Harry as if he wanted to attack him the Muggle way.

"Shut up Ron," Ginny threw in, pulling her brother away.

Harry cast her a grateful look, before Ron replied, "No, he deserves..."

"Twenty points from Gryffindor," Harry interrupted the boy, who had been his friend for so many years. "Ginny, please close the window behind me." With that he mounted his broom and flew back to the still open window in the hospital wing. '_Ron and his jealousy_,' he thought, shaking his head in annoyance that only intensified, when he entered their rooms, where Misty and a tear-stricken Severus were having a heated discussion. However, he could barely hide a grin, when he saw what Severus was doing.

_tbc..._

_Sorry if this chapter was not very Christmas-like and a bit lame... Thank you for your kind reviews, especially to those, who were so kind and reviewed both chapters, which I posted yesterday. _

_I am now reaching the point, at which I stopped writing in Summer; however, I intend to try hard to pull through with my daily postings in spite of my RL problems. Content-wise the story is already completely planned out; however, if you have anything, which you would like to have included in this story, feel free to tell me and I'll see if it fits into my plot._


	12. December 12

******A Potion Induced Advent's Time  
****by Healer Pomfrey**

_Please refer to the content/warnings/disclaimer note above page 1._

* * *

**December 12**

"Master Severus needs to stop this and eat his breakfast. You are a very naughty little boy," Misty scolded Severus.

The boy apparently did not like the cornflakes, which he was supposed to eat, and had made them dance an inch above his plate, where they were humming the melody of Jingle Bells.

Barely able to hide a grin at the scene, Harry said in a soft voice, "It's okay Misty; I'm here now. Thank you so much for watching them."

Misty looked at him in apparent relief. "At any time, Master Harry," she said in a much gentler voice, before she popped away.

Harry turned to Severus. "Now Severus, I suggest that you make these conflakes return to your plate, and then we'll see into what you'd like me to transfigure them," he suggested, hoping that the boy would agree. '_Fighting with Ron was bad enough; I really don't need anything else this morning_,' he thought in exasperation.

Fortunately, Severus seemed to trust him enough to comply. Knowing exactly what the boy loved to eat, Harry queried, "Toast and a few strawberries, hmmm?"

A small smile played on Severus' lips as he replied, "Yes pwease."

Minerva, who had been giggling happily, while Severus played with the cornflakes, seemed to become bored and climbed out of her seat and onto Harry's lap, where she remained until Severus was finally finished with his breakfast and Harry motioned both of them to follow him. He sat on the sofa in the living room and said, "As Misty has probably told you, the whole castle is flooded with beans." Ignoring the grin that appeared on Severus' face, he continued, "Professor Flitwick ordered all teachers to come to the Great Hall at lunchtime and try to do something to stop the tree from producing more beans. Since this is likely to take hours, I'm afraid that you will have to remain with Misty the whole afternoon."

Harry innocently observed Severus' expression turn to a shocked one, while Minerva said pleadingly, "Noooo, I want to be wif you, pwease."

"I'm sorry, Minerva, but I must help the others find a solution to the problem. The only other way..." He slowly trailed off, waiting for the toddlers to look at him in expectation, before he continued, "would be that Severus tells me how to cancel the charm, which he placed on the tree, so that we'll be able to get rid of the problem quickly."

"Den we can brew poshun?" Severus asked and raised an eyebrow, causing Harry to inwardly grin.

'_The Sorting Hat was right. I would have made a brilliant Slytherin_,' he thought with amusement. "Yes Severus, if the problem is solved, we'll spend some time in the Potions classroom, so that you can brew a potion, provided that it is not dangerous," he relented, glancing at Minerva in expectation of a temper tantrum from the de-aged Scottish lioness.

As could be expected, Minerva's features changed to a frown, before the grimace was replaced by a small smile as she glanced at Severus and finally nodded. "'kay."

'The tree is surrounded by an invisible cover that makes the beans appear and at the same time projects an image, which makes people believe that they leak out of the needles. The cover is once again secured with another cover on top of it, which allows no spell or charm to penetrate it,' Severus mind thought to Harry. Seeing that the older boy looked at him in confusion, the toddler continued, 'Therefore, a simple Scourgify spell or vanquishing spell won't work. You have to remove the outer cover...'

Harry had to concentrate hard to follow the Potions Master's explanation and sighed in relief, when Severus finally added, 'If you remove the outer of the two invisible covers, Professor Flitwick will be able to do the rest. You must be careful to not reveal what you're doing and you'll need quite some amount of magic though.'

'_My magic should be strong enough to keep up with that of a two-year-old_,' Harry thought in exasperation, before he thanked the toddler profusely. "Severus, thank you very much. I hope that we'll be able to get over with this fast, and don't worry; I won't tell anyone who is responsible for this mess."

メリークリスマス

Two hours later, Misty cast a bubble spell around Harry, before she popped him into the Great Hall. "The bubble will last for an hour, but I'll return to fetch you, before it'll expire," she reassured him, before she popped away again.

Feeling extremely grateful for the bubble that had a diameter of about two metres, Harry warily made his way towards where the Christmas tree was supposed to be, glad that the beans moved out of his way as soon as they made contact with the bubble. Unfortunately, he was not only unable to see the tree, as the whole Great Hall was flooded by beans until up to the ceiling, but he couldn't even smell it, since the smell of various kind of beans was even stronger than that of the large tree. "Hello? Professor Flitwick?" Harry asked aloud, only to realise that no one else seemed to be around yet.

He waved his hand in the direction of where he assumed the Christmas tree and followed the instructions, which he had received from Severus earlier. '_How am I supposed to know if it works though?_' he wondered, when a thought crossed his mind and he slapped his hand against his forehead, rolling his eyes at himself. '_Of course, I can just clean the whole Hall with a Scourgify spell first. That should clear it from the beans, even if new ones come out from the tree_.' He cast the spell around himself, only to realise that he would have to re-cast it over and over, at least one hundred times, before the Great Hall would be free of beans. '_Maybe I should just leave that to the house-elves_,' he thought, letting his arm sink in exhaustion.

While he was still pondering what to do, Professors Flitwick and Sprout arrived, as well as Dobby and the Weasley twins, and along with an invisible, large group of house-elves everyone worked together cleaning the Great Hall. It was mere minutes later that the tip of the Christmas tree appeared out of the lake of beans. 'Wow, the house-elves work really fast,' Harry thought in amazement as he unobtrusively waved his wand at the tree, repeating the process that Severus had told him earlier. Professors Flitwick and Sprout simultaneously cast spells at the tree, and instants later, the flood of beans completely stopped.

"I think that was it," Professor Flitwick squeaked with excitement. "I wonder why this didn't work before."

メリークリスマス

A few hours later, Harry and the two toddlers found themselves in the Potions classroom, where he played Wizard's Chess with Minerva, while Severus was eagerly brewing a potion.

'_Even as a two-year-old she is able to beat me_,' Harry thought in annoyance, when Severus spoke up. "Finished."

Harry turned around, only to see that Severus had already cleaned up his workspace and returned the classroom into an absolute perfect state. '_Wow; for being stuck in a two-year-old's body, he is really holding up well_,' Harry mused, unaware of the fact that Severus used the instant while he was absentminded and quickly showed Minerva a small phial, before he buried it in his robe pocket.

_tbc..._

_Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! From this chapter onwards, I have to actually write on (the first 11 chapters I had written back in Summer). Unfortunately, I'm still having acute health problems, so I'm glad that I managed to write the chapter on time, but I did not have the energy to read through it another time - So I'm sorry if there are more mistakes than usual... See you tomorrow (I hope) :-)_


	13. December 13

******A Potion Induced Advent's Time  
****by Healer Pomfrey**

_Please refer to the content/warnings/disclaimer note above page 1._

* * *

**December 13**

In the morning, Harry woke up to Minerva whimpering miserably. He lazily opened his eyes that widened as he took in the situation around him. Minerva was lying next to him on the bed, and Severus was sitting next to her, eyeing her with apparent concern. However, the children were not toddlers anymore. They were bigger, and both of them looked very pale.

"Minerva, what's wrong? Are you in pain?" Harry asked urgently, giving her a sharp look.

"Hurts," Minerva whispered, her face scrunched in pain.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault," Severus said in a barely audible voice. "I brewed an aging potion for us that made us age up to six years, but I forgot to bring along a pain reliever."

"Severus!" Harry said, terrified, founding himself absolutely speechless as he glared at the boy. '_How could he do that?_' he thought, exasperated. '_They both knew that Poppy told them to wait until the end of the incubation period to make sure that they didn't catch the squid's flu. It's not like these two to do something so stupid_.' He let out a long sigh, before he said as quietly as possible, "Well, I'm going to fetch Poppy. She'll surely be able to help you."

"It's not your fault, Sev. I wanted it as well," Minerva whispered, reaching out for Harry's arm. "Poppy will be so angry," she said, turning her eyes to Harry.

"Probably yes, but she will still help you," Harry said reassuringly, before he freed himself from Minerva's grip and went to fetch the Mediwitch.

メリークリスマス

Poppy was very angry to say the least. After waving her wand over the two six-year-olds, she made them drink a potion and conjured clothes for them. Harry chuckled inwardly as he noticed the choice of colour. '_Oh oh; we're going to have fun today_,' he thought, feeling extremely relieved that the Healer seemed not to be angry at him. '_Well, she probably knows them well enough to know that it's not my fault. Oh no, maybe it is_,' he suddenly realised in shock. '_I shouldn't have allowed Severus to brew a potion yesterday_.'

He was brought back to reality when Poppy began to speak. "I know that both of you have your older selves' brain," she said sternly. "Please behave accordingly. I believe that I explained to you why I wanted you to wait for another week, and I don't think that you have had any reason to complain about a miserable childhood. Harry took very good care of you so far. I won't punish you this time, because I think you already harmed yourselves by weakening your conditions and thus taking the risk of getting sick with the squid's flu. Now get dressed and then lie down here. You're both running a slight temperature and need to stay in bed for the time being. I will ask the house-elves to prepare the adjacent rooms for the two of you."

"I want to go to class with Harry," Minerva said in determination, while Severus rolled his eyes at her.

"I don't want to go in my red pyjamas," he sneered, pointing to the red pile of clothes next to him.

Minerva glared at Poppy. "You don't think I'm going to run around in Slytherin colours, are you, Poppy?"

"I suggest that you don't do any magic, if you don't want to further aggravate your condition," Poppy threatened, smirking.

Harry inwardly chuckled. '_Thank Merlin Poppy is here and on my side_,' he thought and said, "Maybe we can go to Hogsmeade to buy some nice clothes for you in the afternoon, if Poppy allows you to go."

"They will be able to go," Poppy reassured him quickly. "By then the after-effects of the potion should be completely gone."

メリークリスマス

Unfortunately, late in the afternoon, just when Poppy finally deemed the children well enough to leave, Professor Flitwick summoned Harry to the staff room for an urgent teachers' meeting.

"Tell him you can't attend, because you need to take us to Hogsmeade to buy clothes," Severus said, stomping a foot.

"You know as well as I do that I can't refuse to attend a staff meeting because of that," Harry gave back. "So please behave yourself."

"Then at least change these ugly colours," Severus demanded, glaring daggers at Harry.

Harry chuckled. "I have to admit that this red colour really suits you well, Severus," he said, smiling, before he pointed his wand at the children's clothes and changed the red and green colours to dark blue. "Now do me a favour and stay out of Poppy's way. Otherwise, she will be angry at me, too."

"We promise if we may go to the library for a while," Severus said and, unbeknownst to Harry, mind thought something to Minerva that made her eagerly nod her head.

'_I don't really like this_,' Harry thought but grudgingly accompanied the children to the library, instructing them to remain quiet as not to disturb the students and to return straight home afterwards. Seeing that Minerva headed to the Transfiguration shelf, while Severus turned to the Potions section, Harry slowly made his way to the staff room, somehow feeling strangely uneasy by the thought of leaving the children in the library. '_Maybe I should have asked someone to take care of them for a short while_,' he mused as he absentmindedly listened to the teachers' discussion, recalling the conversation, which he had had with Poppy earlier that afternoon.

Poppy had told him that both children had experienced a very bad childhood. Minerva's parents had been extremely strict and narrow-minded, which had been so bad that she had spent several summer holidays at Poppy's home, while Severus had been abused by his father. "Now that they experience a second chance for a childhood with a caring parent, Severus apparently wants to use his chance to have fun by playing pranks. He must feel very reassured with you as his guardian; otherwise, he would not feel comfortable enough to act against the rules."

"I hope he won't get too many strange ideas, before you can age him back to a reasonable age," Harry had replied, instinctively knowing that Severus would not easily lack ideas to prank people.

Barely an hour later, when the meeting was over, Harry realised that his instinct had not betrayed him. The instant one of the teachers opened the door to reveal a huge commotion that was going on in the hall, did Harry know that something was wrong. '_I just hope this doesn't involve Minerva and Severus_,' he thought as he listened to the sounds that came from outside the room in growing exasperation.

_tbc..._

_Thank you so much for your kind reviews!_


	14. December 14

******A Potion Induced Advent's Time  
****by Healer Pomfrey**

_Please refer to the content/warnings/disclaimer note above page 1._

* * *

**December 14**

With a slightly uneasy feeling, Harry slowly stepped out of the staff room, only to stop dead in his tracks. The corridor that was supposed to be there was gone. Instead, he could only see people; however, there were only a few students and teachers, but he saw all of them several times.

"Mirrors," Fred's voice penetrated his ear.

'_Oh no_,' Harry thought, almost certain that this prank was Severus' doing again.

"All students go back to your common rooms," he heard Madam Hooch say.

Someone replied, "If you can show us how to get there."

Harry glanced around in confusion. Even the door to the staff room was gone. He could only see himself along with some other students and teachers. They all seemed to be moving, only to come back into his direction at the same time. Someone said, "You have to put your hand to the wall...err... mirror and then walk in the direction, in which you want to go."

Harry tried to follow the advice; however, it was not easy, because he kept bumping into others. Very slowly he made his way towards the huge staircase, only to realise that there were dozens of staircases, reflected by the mirror turned walls. '_I need to stop this, before anyone gets hurt_,' he thought and called Dobby.

Instants later, half a dozen versions of the small elf were standing in front of him. "Yes Master Harry?" they asked with one single voice.

"Dobby, please take me to Severus," Harry whispered, not sure, which of the Dobbys was the real one. He noticed a firm touch to his left arm, before he felt himself being popped away. A mere instant later, he found himself in the living room of his and the children's quarters.

Minerva and Severus were sitting on the sofa next to each other, innocently reading books, which they seemed to have brought with them from the library.

'_Too innocent_,' Harry thought grimly, glaring at the six-year-olds. "Severus and Minerva, may I assume that it was your doing to transfigure all the walls and doors into mirrors?" he asked sternly.

While Minerva was unable to hide a small grin and looked very self-conscious, Severus' face remained void of any emotion as he queried, "Why would we do such a thing? We'd love to go and watch some spectacle though."

Harry let out a snort, before he asked sternly, "Do you know how dangerous this is? People could really get hurt, especially around the large staircase. While your idea with the beans was funny and very well done, I think that this goes too far. Therefore, you will come with me and cancel the charm or spell or whatever you did, at least around the stairs. Afterwards, we're going to have dinner. You will get no desert today, and you're going to go to bed right afterwards."

Minerva and Severus followed Harry out into the corridor with apparent excitement. To his relief, Harry realised that not all walls had been turned into mirrors, so that they could easily walk until the large staircase. They did not even have to go down to the first floor to realise that there was still a huge commotion going on. '_Apparently, they only did the first floor and the walls around the staircase and then went home, because they were scared of being caught_,' Harry thought and instructed the children, "Undo whatever you did."

"Only here, okay?" Minerva asked pleadingly, and Harry grudgingly agreed.

"But you will do the rest when we'll come here later today," Harry replied strictly, thinking, '_It's not as if I was going to pull through with my threat to make them go to bed right after dinner. No desert for them is punishment enough_.' He absentmindedly observed how the children both waved their wands successively at the walls in a quick movement, and the walls around the grand staircase returned to their usual old stone appearance.

"Can we go to Hogsmeade now?" Minerva queried, letting her wand sink.

"To Hogsmeade?" Harry repeated in disbelief. "What part of dinner and straight to bed did you not understand?"

"We can leave out dinner and go to Hogsmeade instead," Severus suggested in a small voice, causing Harry to cast him a surprised look, wondering if the children were still feeling the effects of the potion.

"We will not do such a thing," he replied decisively. "We can go tomorrow after classes."

'If you had ever observed the Head table at meal times instead of continuously planning your next pranks together with the Weasley twins, you'd know by now that I never eat deserts,' Severus informed him telepathically.

Harry let out an exasperated sigh. "I never played as many pranks as you did during the last week," he replied firmly. "No, we will not go to Hogsmeade today, and that's my last word. You can ask Poppy if she is willing to take you," he then suggested, knowing that Poppy would find it very suspicious if she heard that he had refused to go and would come to ask him before agreeing on anything, apart from the fact that she was much too busy to leave the castle anyway.

To his surprise, both children gave up on the matter without asking again and after a quiet meal and a bath willingly went to bed. '_This is mysterious. I just hope they're not planning anything else_,' Harry thought as he returned into his own room. Somehow, he found his own bedroom very quiet without the children's breathing now that the six-year-olds were sleeping in their own rooms, and decided to go to bed early as well. '_Who knows what they'll be up to when they wake up in the morning, so I better get some sleep and be awake early_,' he thought. Only when he stretched out on his own bed, did he remember that they had forgotten to get rid of the mirrors on the first floor.

_tbc..._

_Thank you all so much for your kind comments! Sorry I haven't been able to reply to anything - I'm just glad when I manage to write the chapters on time in spite of still having problems... Oh well, hopefully till tomorrow :-)_


	15. December 15

******A Potion Induced Advent's Time  
****by Healer Pomfrey**

_Please refer to the content/warnings/disclaimer note above page 1._

* * *

**December 15**

In the morning, Harry and the children went to turn the mirrors back into walls, before they had breakfast in the Great Hall, where the Weasley twins entertained the Head table with stories about happenings with the mirrors during the evening.

"Another huge success," Severus mumbled on the way to the Transfiguration classroom.

"Excuse me?" Harry queried, casting the boy a glare.

"Oh nothing," Severus replied quickly. "What are we going to do, while you're teaching?"

After a short discussion, Harry allowed Minerva and Severus to remain in Minerva's office and read, provided that they remained quiet and did not disturb his class. He left the door slightly ajar, so that he could see Severus if he stood behind the teacher's desk in the classroom. Harry had to admit to himself that he felt a bit relieved not to have the six-year-old Minerva observing his teaching. '_Somehow they seem so much more grown up from when they were two years old_,' he mused, '_although they had their older selves' mind the whole time. But they're still very cute. I hope going to Hogsmeade today will distract them a bit from playing pranks_.'

メリークリスマス

When Harry dressed the children into the warm snowsuits, which he had enlarged for them, he noticed that Severus' skin felt very warm to the touch.

"Severus, are you feeling all right?" he asked in concern, giving the boy a sharp look.

"Yes," Severus replied a little too fast, and Harry noticed that his cheeks were slightly flushed and his eyes were glazed over. He carefully laid his hand on the boy's forehead, which felt hot to the touch. Harry laid the snowsuit aside. "Severus, I want Poppy to check on you, before we go," he decided, instructing the boy to sit on the bed.

"No," Severus replied, apparently terrified, and jumped up and down with both feet. "I want to go to Hogsmeade now."

"Only after Poppy checks on you," Harry replied firmly.

"I'm fine," Severus insisted.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well then it's no problem to have Poppy quickly check on you, and if she deems you well, we'll leave right away."

In the meantime, Minerva had fetched Poppy, who immediately began to wave her wand over Severus, muttering to herself. Finally, she slid her wand into her robe pocket and turned to Harry, who was looking at her in expectation. "Severus caught the squid's flu," she said, sighing, before she turned to Minerva and waved her wand over her, completely ignoring the girl's protests. "Minnie, you caught it as well, but it's still at the very beginning. Thank Merlin we caught it early, so both of you will be right as rain in two days' time." To Harry she said, "Do you want me to take them with me, or would you be willing to look after them?"

"Of course," Harry replied in confusion. He accepted Poppy's suggestion to keep both children in his own room, so that it was easier to care for them. He transfigured the two cribs, which were still left in his bedroom, into normal beds, while he tried to carefully listen to Poppy's instructions, although he was very distracted by Severus, who was still complaining about wanting to go to Hogsmeade.

メリークリスマス

To Harry's relief, the potion, which Poppy spelled into the children's systems, made them very sleepy, so that they both slept through the afternoon and evening, so that he could work on preparing his classes for the next week. '_Today is the fifteenth; only a week more until the winter holidays_,' he thought when he went back to bed that evening.

メリークリスマス

Minerva and Severus had to remain in bed the whole weekend. While they spent most of Saturday asleep, they felt much better and began to become bored on Sunday. Harry noticed soon that both of them seemed to completely lack their adults' minds and chuckled inwardly. '_When they're sick, it must be similar to when they're tired. They become real six-year-olds_,' he realised, trying to recall how Aunt Petunia had comforted Dudley in such a situation. '_I only remember that she ignored me in my cupboard and was always scared that Dudley could catch my magic along with any germs_,' he thought grimly.

When Severus spoke up for the umpteenth time, "Harry, I feel well, and I want to go and see the Christmas tree in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley," Harry pointed his wand at a sock, which was lying on the floor in the middle of the room ever since Severus had tried to throw it to Minerva earlier. An instant later, a relatively large Christmas tree was standing in the sock's place, and Minerva and Severus eyed it with excitement.

Since the two children were not allowed to do much magic at once whilst being sick, Harry decided that each of them could add one single item to the tree every hour. This and the Christmas stories, which Harry told them, kept Minerva and Severus entertained for the rest of the day.

Late in the evening, when Harry was just about to drift off to sleep, a small figure climbed into his bed. "Harry, I liked the story with Skippy the reindeer most. I wish I could change into a reindeer. Can we finally go to Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley tomorrow?"

_tbc..._

_Thank you so much for your many kind reviews! I am sorry that this chapter is a bit late, boring and short. Don't worry - Severus is not finished with his pranks yet ;-)_


	16. December 16

******A Potion Induced Advent's Time  
****by Healer Pomfrey**

_Please refer to the content/warnings/disclaimer note above page 1._

* * *

**December 16**

"May we go to Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley today?" was the first thing Severus remembered to ask when Harry opened his eyes in the morning.

"If Poppy allows you to go, we'll go right after my last class," Harry promised, inwardly groaning at the prospect of walking along the probably crowded street with two energetic six-year-olds. In order to avoid any further discussion about the matter, he scrambled out of bed and went to fetch Poppy.

"You may go in the afternoon; however, I want you to stay here and rest during the morning," Poppy decided and turned to Harry. "The three of you still need to continue taking the potions until tomorrow morning."

"The three of us?" Harry asked, looking at the Mediwitch in confusion, only to receive a glare in return.

"Of course. I told you to take it as a preventive method. Don't tell me you did not take the potion during the weekend."

"No. I'm sorry," Harry replied in a small voice. '_I can't even remember that she told me so_,' he thought. '_Probably I was too distracted by Severus. He really is a handful_.'

"Oh well, we'll see," Poppy said sharply, shaking her head in annoyance as she left the room, muttering to herself.

"Well, you heard what Poppy said," Harry told the children after breakfast. "Stay here in our rooms, behave yourselves, and in the afternoon, we're going to have some fun." With that he left in order to teach his Transfiguration classes.

メリークリスマス

Severus smirked as he turned to Minerva. "I think I'm going to have some fun much earlier."

Minerva chuckled in anticipation. "What are you planning now?" she asked with interest.

Severus thoughtfully looked at the Christmas tree in their bedroom. He couldn't recall having seen a stranger tree ever before. It was decorated with colourful baubles as well as with bubbling cauldrons, animals that were running over the branches, trying to catch each other, and Snitches, which were flying around the tip of the tree. From the ceiling, snowflakes were slowly falling down; however, they only barely reached the top branches, which were almost completely white by now. "Do you remember the story of Skippy the reindeer? I'd love to be a reindeer myself, but since that's not possible, perhaps we could transform all the house-elves into reindeer?"

"Or better yet... Mrs. Norris," Minerva suggested, giggling, before her expression became stern and she asked, "How do you think you'll be able to change all house-elves? They have their own, very strong magic."

Severus grinned broadly, shouting, "Cicero!"

An instant later, his personal house-elf stood in front of him. "Yes Master Severus?" the tall elf queried, leaning down to the six-year-old.

"Take me to my lab and assist. I wish to brew something."

"But Severus..." Minerva threw in, glaring at him; however, Severus interrupted her immediately.

"Sorry Minnie. I'll be back in two hours. You'll see; we're going to have fun." With that he held on to Cicero's arms, and his elf popped away.

'_Anything Severus can do, I can do better_,' Minerva thought in a huff and stepped in front of the door that led out into the corridor.

"Where do you think you're going?" the old witch in the portrait asked with apparent suspicion.

"Out," Minerva replied, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"I'm sorry dear, but you must ask Madam Pomfrey if you may leave first," the old Healer replied, pointing to the portrait of Helga Hufflepuff.

Rolling her eyes, Minerva turned her back to the portrait and quietly pondered her situation for a few minutes, before she pulled her wand. Completely ignoring the witch's protest, she pointed her wand at the door and added a cat flap right below the portrait. '_That'll do_,' she thought contentedly, before she transformed into her feline form and slipped through her newly made exit.

_tbc..._

_Thank you so much for your kind comments. Sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter than usual; I'm just glad I managed to finish it :-)_


	17. December 17

******A Potion Induced Advent's Time  
****by Healer Pomfrey**

_Please refer to the content/warnings/disclaimer note above page 1._

* * *

**December 17**

When Harry returned from his last morning class, wondering what Minerva and Severus were doing, he saw an animal that looked like a reindeer pop up at the end of the corridor and vanish around the corner. '_Must be my imagination_,' Harry thought and returned home. He found both children sitting on the sofa, chatting and giggling. They quietened as soon as they noticed him, looking at him in expectation.

"Is everything all right?" Harry queried. "Are you feeling well enough to have lunch in the Great Hall?"

"No," Severus replied quickly. "Can we eat here please?"

Harry cast the boy a surprised look but agreed. However, after lunch, he said, "Well if you still don't feel completely well, we better stay here today." Looking into the two disappointed faces, he added, "We can still go to Hogsmeade tomorrow. Are you feeling up to building a snowman?"

"Yeah," Minerva blurted out, excitedly. "May I build a cat?"

"A cat?" Harry repeated in surprise. "Why not? Severus, are you going to help with Minerva's cat, or do you want to build a snowman?"

"A reindeer," Severus gave back, smirking.

"Professor Hufflepuff," Harry turned to the portrait, "would you mind asking Poppy if I may take Minerva and Severus out onto the grounds?"

メリークリスマス

Ten minutes later, Harry and the children left their quarters. On the way to the entrance hall, they met several students, who were wearing red Santa hats. '_Strange_,' he mused. '_Have they all gone nuts? It's still a week until Christmas anyway_.' However, just when they reached the entrance hall, he saw two reindeer hurry into the Great Hall. '_Oh no_,' he thought. '_Is it me who is going nuts? Am I delirious? I hope I didn't catch the squid's flu from Minerva and Severus_.' However, he noticed soon that it was not only his imagination, but that the children could see the strange animals as well, when a cat suddenly appeared out of nothing and began to attack Minerva. It was not a normal cat. It was a red cat with a long, white beard, over which it seemed to stumble every now and then, and it was wearing a Santa head, similar to those of the students.

"What the..." Harry blurted out, interrupting himself as both children transformed into their feline figures and chased the cat in Santa attire away.

"That was Mrs. Norris," Minerva explained, chuckling, when she and Severus changed back into their human forms.

"That was Mrs. Norris?" Harry asked in surprise. "What about all these reindeer? Who are they?"

"Reindeer?" Minerva and Severus replied simultaneously; however, due to the fact that they just reached the grounds, which were covered by a deep layer of snow, Harry was too distracted to notice their unnaturally innocent expressions.

By the time they returned into their castle after building a snow cat and a snow reindeer, Harry had already forgotten about Mrs. Norris, who had obviously been pranked by someone.

メリークリスマス

Only when they entered the Great Hall at dinnertime, did Harry notice that something was very wrong. While most students were wearing Santa hats, almost every teacher's head looked like that of a reindeer. At the same time, reindeer were popping in and out all over the Hall. '_They must be house-elves_,' Harry slowly realised. '_They can pop themselves, but they're unable to make themselves invisible like they normally do_.' He looked around in confusion, when a dark thought crossed his mind. '_That's why Severus didn't want to have lunch in the Great Hall_,' he understood. '_He must have brewed a potion, while I was teaching_.' He glared at Severus, which went unnoticed by the boy, and pondered what to do. '_On the one hand, he can't just get along with more and more pranks, but on the other hand, I can understand that he really enjoys his chance at a better childhood, but what am I supposed to do?_' He decided to ask Poppy later on and contented himself to vanish the children's deserts, before they could even touch their plates.

"You don't think that you deserve a dessert tonight?" he asked, seeing Minerva pout. "Instead, both of you will go straight to bed." '_That gives me some time to grade the homework, which I collected from the fourth and fifth years this morning_,' he thought as he tiredly sat at the dining table to work for a few hours.

It was late at night that he finally went to see Poppy, who decided to give the children the next dose of the aging potion right away. "We'll age them up to eleven while they're asleep, so that they can attend first year classes tomorrow. Maybe that will occupy their bored minds a little, especially if they have to attend all classes and not only their own subjects."

Harry agreed immediately, unaware that this solution would merely give the children more ideas for pranks.

_tbc..._

_Thank you for your kind comments - and very sorry for the delay and the shortness... will try to give you the next chapter tonight..._


	18. December 18

******A Potion Induced Advent's Time  
****by Healer Pomfrey**

_Please refer to the content/warnings/disclaimer note above page 1._

* * *

**December 18**

In the morning, Poppy kept Minerva and Severus in their quarters, since they were again feeling unwell due to the after effects of the aging potion; however, this time, she instructed Helga Hufflepuff to keep a close eye on the children, so that they were unable to get away let alone do mischief. However, after two hours of being confined to the living room under the supervision of the Founder's portrait, the children decided that they preferred to attend classes, and to their relief, Poppy agreed. Not even wanting to bother checking out what classes the first years were having, since the morning classes were half finished anyway, Poppy accompanied Minerva to Harry's classroom. On their way to Gryffindor, Severus somehow managed convincing her to let him attend Potions classes. What she could not know was that the twins allowed the de-aged professor to brew a potion.

Harry, however, observed Minerva quietly sit in her seat. She eagerly watched the students' practice and listened to the conversation between him and the students, frowning when someone said something unintelligent, but she refrained from commenting on anything.

'_I just hope Severus is behaving as well as Minerva_,' Harry thought. Somehow he felt uneasy knowing that the young Potions Master was attending the twins' classes.

メリークリスマス

In the afternoon, Harry and the two eleven-year-olds took the Floo to the Leaky Cauldron. '_At least now they're able to step through the Floo on their own_,' Harry thought in relief. Somehow, for no special reason, he felt strangely exhausted and couldn't wait for the day to be over. '_I just hope Severus will behave himself_,' he thought. Harry, Minerva and Severus walked along Diagon Alley and looked at the beautifully decorated windows, before they stopped in front of the large Christmas tree. The tree was not spitting out chocolate frogs anymore; it was completely back to its original state. The thought '_The other version was at least more fun_,' came into Harry's mind, and he was unable to hide a small grin.

From the other side of the tree, right next to the entrance of Flourish and Blotts, a choir of old ladies singing with the assumption they had angelic qualities could be heard chanting Christmas carols. However, all of a sudden, their voices turned into those of frogs – '_no, ducks_,' Harry thought in confusion - and all that could be heard was a multiple, "Quack quack quack" with the melody of Silent Night.

'_Severus_.' Harry felt completely annoyed. Even if the boy managed to set up an indifferent expression, he was sure that it was Severus' doing. He leaned down to the boy and looked sternly into the small face. "Severus, I warn you. Please behave yourself for once."

"Yes Harry," Severus replied simply, causing Minerva to giggle.

"Until when? Tonight?" she asked, chuckling, even when Severus cast her a glare. "Why did you do that though?" she then enquired, sounding much like her older self. "I liked their singing."

"Now let's go," Harry decided, resolving to keep an even closer eye on the boy and return home at the slightest misbehaviour.

However, Severus apparently decided to do Harry the favour and not attract any more attention. Minerva on the other hand was still happy about her success in pranking Mrs. Norris, who was still roaming the castle in her Santa attire to the great pleasure of all students. Glad that Harry completely turned his attention towards Severus, she unobtrusively pointed her wand at the handles of the entrance doors to each single shop on the right hand side of the street as they passed in front of them.

On their way back to the Leaky Cauldron, they noticed how many people, especially those, who came out of the shops on the left-hand side, were dressed like Santa Claus. However, only when Severus telepathically reassured him 'I haven't done anything this time,' did Harry realised that something was not as it was supposed to be.

"Minerva, is that your doing?" he whispered, suddenly noticing that he was getting a bad headache.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I promise not to do anything else, but isn't that funny?" Minerva whispered back, smiling at him in such a way that Harry just couldn't be angry at the cute girl.

He let out a long sigh. "Yes well, but we're going to go home now," he told the children in a firm voice.

"Nooooo."

"Please not yet."

"Can we go to Flourish and Blotts first please?"

"And to the Apothecary?"

Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance. As often during the last three weeks, he pondered to take the children's wands away. However, knowing how one's life could depend on whether one had his wand ready or not, he always resolved to not take their wands, even when they had been two-year-olds with their older selves' minds. He slowly brought his hands up to his face to massage his temples. "Okay, we'll go to the bookshop and to the Apothecary, but I really expect both of you not to use your wands or do any magic at all. Do you understand me?" he asked in a strict voice.

To his surprise and relief, both children replied simultaneously. "Sorry Harry, we promise."

The visits to the two shops passed uneventfully, especially since all three of them were very careful to not touch the handles on the doors, and it was nearly dinnertime when they arrived back at Hogwarts. Still not feeling overly well, Harry decided to have dinner in their quarters. Neither did he notice the relieved glance that Minerva and Severus exchanged when he instructed them to wash their hands and come to the dining table, nor did he realise that Severus unobtrusively emptied a tiny phial into his pumpkin juice, while he was discussing with Misty and Minerva if the children were allowed to have dessert after playing pranks on people at Diagon Alley.

_tbc..._

_Sorry for the delay... again - and thank you for your kind comments. Hope to see you tonight for the next chap..._


	19. December 19

******A Potion Induced Advent's Time  
****by Healer Pomfrey**

_Please refer to the content/warnings/disclaimer note above page 1._

* * *

**December 19**

Harry only drank his juice, not feeling hungry at all. However, if he had only felt slightly unwell before, all of a sudden his whole body became sore, especially the parts that were not covered by clothes like his hands, neck and face.

"Please excuse me. I don't feel well," he mumbled and slowly stood up from his seat.

"Oh no!" Minerva blurted out after a look into his face. She turned to Severus and hissed, "Undo that right away!"

"I'm sorry," Severus stammered. "I can't undo this, but it'll wear off in about an hour."

"So this is a prank as well. Please stay in our quarters tonight and behave yourself," Harry said weakly and slowly left the room. He dragged himself into the bathroom to drink some fresh water, only to stop dead in his tracks as he saw himself in the mirror. All over his body, his skin was spiking green needles. '_I look like a Christmas tree_,' Harry thought in disbelief. '_A funny idea, but why did he have to prank me? Especially today when I wasn't feeling well in the first place?_' He sighed, having to admit to himself that Severus couldn't have known that. '_Still he shouldn't prank me, especially considering that I always covered up for him when he was playing pranks on others_.'

Still feeling upset Harry decided to go to bed, hoping that the effects of the prank as well as his headache would clear up by the morning.

He was just about to drift off to sleep, when Minerva stuck her head through the door. She sat on the edge of his bed and said, "I'm sorry Harry. Severus didn't mean to hurt you. He seems to have thought it would be fun, and since you haven't been involved in any of his pranks so far, he wanted to prank you. He is very sorry though."

"It's all right," Harry mumbled sleepily. "I'm just not feeling well tonight, but I'm not angry."

"Do you want me to fetch Poppy?" Minerva asked softly.

"No, I don't want anyone to make a fuss," Harry groaned. "I just want to sleep. Good night, Minerva."

メリークリスマス

When Harry woke up in the morning, he noticed in relief that the Christmas tree needles were gone from his skin. Nevertheless, he felt as if he had been in a fight with a hippogriff. '_Only five more days until Christmas, and after that I won't have to teach classes anymore. I just have to get through that now_,' he mused as he placed both hands around his mug and slowly sipped his tea, unaware of the concerned looks, which he received from the two eleven-year-olds.

"May I attend Potions?" Severus queried, bringing Harry out of his reverie. "I am sorry for what I did yesterday, and I promise not to brew anything today."

Harry let out a long sigh. "I am sorry Severus, but I'd prefer having you with me today," he replied in a firm but gentle voice. "I don't have the energy to keep worrying about what you might be doing the whole morning."

Exchanging an exasperated look with Minerva, Severus grudgingly followed them to the Transfiguration classroom, taking a seat next to Minerva in the last row. Unfortunately, after two hours of teaching the first and second years, Harry felt considerably worse. His headache had become nearly unbearable, and he felt hot and cold at the same time. '_Today, they seem to be especially loud_,' he mused as he observed the students leave the classroom in relief. He flinched back in shock, when all of a sudden Minerva stood in front of him, placing her cold hand on his forehead.

"Harry, you're sick," she said firmly. "I will teach the remaining two classes." She turned to Severus, who was standing next to her, and instructed him, "Take Harry to Poppy and stay with him. I'll be fine, and if they don't obey, we're going to have a pop quiz."

"Okay, come on Harry," Severus agreed, and the two boys returned to their quarters.

メリークリスマス

During the afternoon, the two eleven-year-olds took care of Harry, who had caught the squid's flu from them.

"When we were sick, Harry told us stories," Minerva said thoughtfully. "Severus, do you know a story?"

Severus smirked and began to speak in a soft voice. "Once there was a small wizard called Harry. One day, St. Nicholas, who is a friend of Santa, fetched him to help his reindeer Skippy. The reindeer had eaten too many chocolate frogs, and St. Nicholas wanted Harry to fetch him a potion..."

"We already know that. That's the story, which Harry told us last week," Minerva interrupted him impatiently.

"Exactly," Severus admitted, "but I thought you wanted to know how the story goes on?"

"Oh yes please," Minerva said with excitement, glancing at Harry.

Harry smiled. "Well then tell us please," he agreed, amused.

"Very well then," Severus continued. "Harry, who was a reindeer Animagus, taught Skippy to become a human Animagus, and when Harry and Skippy turned eleven, they both received their Hogwarts letter."

"Oh cool, and then? Minerva blurted out, eyeing Severus with interest.

"Harry and Skippy both accepted their letters, and Professor Dumbledore and Father Christmas agreed that they could both study at Hogwarts during the day and just fly home after classes. They both..."

"And where were they sorted?" Minerva impatiently interrupted him twenty minutes later.

Severus smirked. "Of course they were both sorted into Slytherin. They were made Seeker and Keeper on the Quidditch team, and Slytherin won the House Cup seven years in a row."

"A wonderful story," Harry said sleepily. "Thank you so much, Severus."

Minerva and Severus observed how Harry slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Severus, you're a brilliant storyteller," Minerva said warmly, smiling at the boy.

"I think I have an idea," Severus said thoughtfully, causing the girl to look at him in expectation. However, before he could voice his thoughts, Poppy entered the room, interrupting their conversation.

_tbc..._

_The story about Skippy and the reindeer refers to my recent story "St. Nicholas' Little Helpers". Sorry if it doesn't make sense to those, who have not read that story..._


	20. December 20

******A Potion Induced Advent's Time  
****by Healer Pomfrey**

_Please refer to the content/warnings/disclaimer note above page 1._

* * *

**December 20**

In the morning, Poppy decided to give Minerva and Severus the next dose of the aging potion, which made them 18 years old. "I will cancel today's Transfiguration classes. Please remain here, take a rest and look after Harry," she said, before she made them both drink the aging potion.

"This time the after-effects are worse than the last time. Don't you think so?" Minerva asked, when she came out of her bedroom a few hours later, after taking a long nap.

"I agree," Severus confirmed. "We're getting old."

Minerva rolled her eyes. "You won't become much older anyway, but I still have a long way to go."

Severus thoughtfully cleared his throat, before he motioned Minerva to sit on the sofa next to him, where he had spent the morning reading _Potions Monthly_.

"What about Harry?" she asked, pointing to Harry's bedroom. "We're supposed to look after him."

"He'll be fine for a few more minutes," Severus replied, impatiently. "I just checked on him, and he is fast asleep. I'd like to speak with you about something."

"Oh right, you said you had an idea last night, didn't you?" Minerva remembered, obediently taking a seat on the sofa. "Somehow it feels strange to be several years older all of a sudden."

Severus smirked. "Exactly. In fact, I really enjoyed my second childhood, and, as incredible as this may sound, considering who Harry is, I have to admit that my second childhood was far more pleasant than the first."

"I agree," Minerva said warmly, placing her hand on his right arm. "I am surprised how gentle and patient Harry was, especially with you, after he had to endure your treatment during his Hogwarts years."

Severus sighed, suddenly feeling very nervous. "Minerva, Poppy said she could age us up to thirty tomorrow evening, right? This is just a suggestion, but why don't we both remain thirty? It would be wonderful if we could remain friends and stay at the same age..." He slowly trailed off, unsurely averting his eyes to Harry's bedroom door.

"Severus," Minerva replied pensively, "do you really think I should do that?"

Severus quirked an eyebrow. "Do you believe I'd make such a suggestion if I didn't mean it?"

"No," Minerva had to admit. "But won't it be strange if I was nearly fifty years younger than before?" '_It would be wonderful to be so young once again though, and since I have my older self's memories anyway, it wouldn't have any advantage to age myself up again, now that Albus isn't with us anymore_,' she thought.

During the rest of the day, the two friends discussed the matter, whenever Harry was asleep, and in the evening, Minerva spoke about it with Poppy, who had been her best friend from when they had been first years at Hogwarts.

"I believe that it would be very good for you and also for Severus," Poppy replied, smiling, knowing that Severus had lost his only friend when Lily Evans died and that Minerva still was not able to get over the death of Albus Dumbledore. She was good friends with both Minerva and Severus, and during the last three weeks she had been very glad to see that the de-aged children got along so well, especially considering how they had been quarrelling with each other as adults.

"Minerva, Filius Flitwick asked me if you could go and decorate the Christmas tree in the Great Hall when you feel up to it," Poppy said finally. "Maybe Severus can help you. Filius seems to be quite busy covering for the two of you."

"Oh okay, we'll do that right away," Minerva promised and went to fetch Severus.

メリークリスマス

'_I'd love to help them_,' Harry thought a while later. On the one hand, he was glad that there were no children running around him, since he still wasn't feeling too well; on the other hand, he found it too quiet in his room. During the last three weeks, he had become used to having Minerva and Severus around. '_Somehow, they're like family. They're closer to me than the Dursleys have ever been_.' He slowly scrambled out of his bed, pulled his robes over and dragged himself to the Great Hall to help with the decoration of the tree. '_At least Severus should be over his prank playing phase by now_,' he thought as he entered the Hall.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Minerva asked sternly but let go of the matter when Harry explained that he just wanted to help for a little while.

For a few minutes, he observed how Minerva and Severus decorated the tree with gold, red, green and silver baubles, before he waved his wand at the baubles, adding cats to the golden baubles and lynxes to the silver ones. '_I'd love to become an Animagus, too_,' he thought and asked, "Minerva and Severus... Err... sorry, am I still allowed to call you by your names?"

"Not in class, Harry, but if we're alone, you may," Minerva replied, smiling fondly at him.

"Thank you," Harry said, feeling somehow relieved at the thought. '_It will be strange anyway, when they're back to their normal age_.' "Would you teach me how to become an Animagus?" he asked, pleadingly.

Minerva and Severus exchanged a glance, before Severus said, "If you're sure that you want to try hard and practise a lot, we will. However, it is not easy. I believe that it is more difficult than Occlumency."

'_They're much nicer than they were before_,' Harry mused as he tiredly sat on a chair and observed the two young professors finish decorating the tree. '_I hope they're going to stay that way. In any case, I have to think of a good prank to play on Severus when he is back to his normal age. I really owe him one_.'

_tbc..._

_Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! _


	21. December 21

******A Potion Induced Advent's Time  
****by Healer Pomfrey**

_Please refer to the content/warnings/disclaimer note above page 1._

* * *

**December 21**

In the morning, Harry was still not allowed to teach, and Minerva decided to go and teach her classes, even if it was a strange feeling having to teach students, who were of the same age.

"I'm going to teach my Potions classes as well," Severus decided, smirking as he added, "The Weasley twins had enough time to instruct my students in the brewing of prank potions."

Harry let out a snort, which he quickly hid behind a few harsh coughs. '_He is just the one to talk about prank potions_,' he thought. '_Minerva and Severus are not only nicer than before, but they also seem to be much happier_.' He spent the whole morning reflecting the three weeks, which he had spent together with Minerva and Severus. He was only brought back to reality when he heard the two young professors enter the room.

"Hi," Harry said in surprise. "I thought you'd have lunch in the Great Hall."

"You didn't think we'd leave you alone here, did you?" Severus replied, quirking an eyebrow.

"Especially knowing that you wouldn't eat anything without us," Minerva added in a soft voice. "Come Harry, let's have lunch here together. Do you feel well enough for our trip to Hogsmeade?" she then asked, reminding Harry that he had promised Severus an excursion to Hogsmeade.

'_Now that they're my age, they could as well go by themselves_,' he thought in confusion. '_Somehow it's strange to go together with two professors, who are my own age_.'

However, when the three walked down the street to Hogsmeade, talking animatedly, the awkward feeling was completely gone. After a longer visit at the bookshop and a short trip to the Apothecary, Minerva suggested, "Shall we go to The Three Broomsticks and have a butterbeer?"

"Good idea," Severus acknowledged, "however, I believe that we still have an errand to do first," Severus replied, smirking as he pointed at the Christmas tree in front of Honeydukes.

"What are you going to do now?" Harry asked, unsure if he should feel annoyed or excited at the prospect of playing a prank.

Severus grinned and waved his wand at the tree, which was decorated with small golden baubles and white goats. "Goats?" Harry blurted out in disbelief, causing Minerva to let out an annoyed groan.

"That's probably Aberforth Dumbledore's doing," she explained. "As the owner of the Hog's Head, he is one of the members, who decide such things here in the town, and I believe that it is common knowledge that he owns a goat." Minerva interrupted herself to stare at the Christmas tree in disbelief. "Severus, what did you do?"

Severus chuckled. "The Mistletoe Charm," he then explained in a quiet voice, pulling Minerva and Harry into a small side street, from where they could see the tree but were safe from being seen or heard.

Mere instants later, the three friends couldn't keep themselves from laughing. Everyone, who was hurrying along the busy main street and was walking too close to the charmed Christmas tree, unwillingly began to hug the person next to them.

Suddenly, a voice, which Harry knew all too well, penetrated his ears. "One of my colleagues has seen Harry Potter together with two children, who mysteriously resembled Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape at Diagon Alley a few days ago. Minister, do you know anything..."

Harry glanced around, only to see Rita Skeeter from the Daily Prophet tipple along the main street together with Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic. He could not understand what Shacklebolt replied, but as soon as the strange couple passed right in front of the Christmas tree, they began to hug each other, just like everyone else.

"This is priceless," Minerva gasped, chuckling. "What a timing! Severus, you're brilliant."

Harry couldn't help laughing even more, when Severus slightly bowed in front of Minerva. '_It's a pity that they can't remain eighteen. I'd love to remain friends with them. I really like them_,' he mused later that evening, when Minerva had sent him to bed early, insisting that he should get some rest if he wanted to attend classes in the morning. Somehow, he had the impression as if he even knew them better than Hermione and Ron, although he had spent much more time together with his best friends. '_Minerva and Severus are more like family than like friends_,' he mused. '_It was only three weeks, but somehow, these weeks were very intensive. I wonder if they feel the same way, and_ _I wonder if they might become more than just friends, when they stay at the same age_.' Before he could further follow that thought, he finally drifted off to sleep.

_tbc..._

_Thank you for your kind comments!_


	22. December 22

******A Potion Induced Advent's Time  
****by Healer Pomfrey**

_Please refer to the content/warnings/disclaimer note above page 1._

* * *

**December 22**

"Harry, are you sure that you want to attend classes today?" Minerva asked in concern, observing that Harry did not make a move to touch his breakfast.

"Of course, I'm fine," Harry replied instantly, wrapping his hands around the mug, which had become his favourite during the last few days. It was dark blue, and a tabby cat and a lynx were chasing a Snitch that was trying to hide behind a group of snowmen. One of the children had charmed it for him, when they had been eleven; Harry wasn't even sure if it had been Minerva or Severus. '_Even if I don't feel one hundred percent yet, I wouldn't want to stay here alone again_,' he thought. '_I'd only end up thinking about the time when they'll be back to their own age again like I did yesterday_.'

メリークリスマス

Unaware that Minerva still observed him in concern, Harry looked around the classroom half an hour later. Most of his friends, among them Hermione and Neville, were still stuck in the hospital wing or had been sent home in the meantime. Sighing, he sat next to Ron Weasley in the last row of the classroom, noticing that it was a strange feeling to sit amongst the students again instead of teaching Transfiguration. "Hi Ron," he said, completely forgetting about the quarrel they had had a few days ago.

"Go'way," the other boy mumbled angrily. "One day, you take House points off me and then you come and want to be friends again?" With that Ron stood from his seat and chose to sit next to his sister in the front row.

'_Thank you so much for your understanding Ron. I should have just stayed at home this morning_,' Harry thought, feeling quite miserable. He only managed a weak smile, when Luna Lovegood slipped into the seat next to him, looking at him with a dreamy smile.

"Merry Christmas," Luna whispered. "Don't worry; he really needs to meet with a mandylow to be able to set his priorities."

Harry wearily nodded, not even bothering to ask what a mandylow was. '_Thank Merlin_,' he thought when Minerva finally began with the class.

"Mr. Potter, please stay for a moment," he heard Minerva say, when everyone already began to leave the classroom an hour later.

"Harry, are you sure that you're feeling all right?" the young teacher asked, when they remained alone. "You don't seem well."

"My head hurts, that's all... And I'm a bit upset," Harry admitted and told her what had happened earlier.

"I will exchange a few words with Mr. Weasley later on," Minerva said calmly, "and I suggest that you return to our quarters and rest. You are barely recovered, and today is the last day of classes anyway. I will excuse you with your teachers." Seeing that Harry cast her a questioning look, she gently laid her hands on his shoulders and added, "The squid's flu affects people more than the Wizard's flu. Severus and I recovered much quicker, but that was because we were children. Children use to get well faster than adults."

"I still want to attend Potions," Harry said in a small voice, thinking, '_I need to see how Severus behaves in class now. At least Minerva is much nicer and understanding than before, even in class_.'

"If you feel up to it, you may do so," Minerva said kindly. "I'm going to have lunch in my office today. Bring Severus along if you don't want to eat in the Great Hall or alone at home."

"Thank you," Harry said gratefully, feeling very much reassured he left the classroom. He slowly walked back to their quarters, deep in thoughts, before he finally made a decision. '_Severus will have to admit that this one tops all of his pranks_,' he thought as he skimmed the Potions Master's books, which were meticulously arranged on the bookshelf in Severus' room. '_I just hope the recipe is in these and I'll manage to find it right in time before Potions is going to begin_.'

An hour later, Harry sat at the desk in his own room, eagerly copying the recipe from the book onto an empty parchment. He added a few comments, before he folded the parchment and placed it into his book bag, a small smile playing on his lips. '_Oh no, I'm running late for Potions_,' he noticed, terrified, as he glimpsed at his wrist watch. He hurriedly returned Severus' book and rushed towards the dungeons, arriving at the classroom just when Severus was about to close the door.

"I'm sorry sir," he mumbled, wearily glancing around, only to realise that the only empty seats were next to Ron Weasley and Blaise Zabini. "May I?" he whispered as he slipped into the seat next on the traditional Slytherin side.

"Of course," Blaise replied, smiling. "You didn't play favourites when you were teaching, so you're very welcome to sit here."

Harry quietly thanked the boy, smiling when Severus' telepathic words entered his mind. '_Well done, Harry_.'

Wondering if he needed to glance at the recipe, Harry slowly made his way to collect his ingredients, knowing that he had been the last to gather everything in order not to provoke questions. He quickly placed charms on a few ingredients, which gave them the appearance as if they were something else, before he returned to his seat. Glad that Blaise had already begun to brew his potion and seemed to be completely engrossed in the process, Harry began to carefully brew his own potion, knowing that it would be devastating if he made a mistake. Most of his classmates were already cleaning up their workspaces, when Harry finally inserted the last ingredient. He quickly filled some of the light pink liquid into a small phial and was just about to cast the Evanesco spell on the rest, when someone bumped against his table, making the cauldron tilt, so that the remaining potion spilled out over Harry.

'Harry, are you all right?' Severus' thought penetrated Harry's mind an instant before he lost consciousness.

_tbc..._

_Thank you so much for your kind comments - and I am very sorry for the delay! I will try my best to give you today's (23rd) chapter tonight. Sorry that this chapter was not very Christmassy. The next will at least be more interesting..._


	23. December 23

******A Potion Induced Advent's Time  
****by Healer Pomfrey**

_Please refer to the content/warnings/disclaimer note above page 1._

* * *

**December 23**

The whole class looked in shock at an almost well known scene. Just like it had happened to the Headmistress and her Deputy three weeks ago, Harry began to shrink, until just a heap of black robes was left on the floor, covering a naked baby.

"Oh my, he is even smaller than the professors were," Ginny cooed, gently scooping Baby Harry onto her arm.

"How could he be so stupid and make the same mistake as before?" Severus asked in disbelief. He magically cleaned up Harry's workspace, before he held out his hands to take Harry from Ginny.

The baby looked up into his face, and a smile appeared on the small cheeks, before the boy snuggled deep into the teacher's robes. "Dada," he mumbled, contentedly putting a small thumb into his mouth.

"Professor, you better give him a nappy and some clothes first," Ginny said, eyeing Harry in concern. "He seems to be cold."

Carefully holding the baby on his left arm, Severus quickly conjured a nappy and a dark green jumpsuit with snowy white owls on it, before he turned the table into a very soft changing table and slowly dressed the child, secretly feeling grateful that Ginny remained to assist. He thanked the girl profusely and asked Harry, "Are you able to stand and walk?"

"Yes," Harry replied, and Severus carefully placed him onto his feet, before he called Cicero, his personal house-elf.

"Cicero, please tell Professor McGonagall to come to our quarters as soon as possible," he instructed the elf, who after a glance at Harry popped away quickly.

"Now what are we going to do with you?" Severus whispered to the child, sighing as he shouldered the boy's book bag. "I suppose I need to take you to Poppy, so she can decide when we'll be able to age you back to your older self." He looked at the boy in surprise, when Harry slid his small hand into Severus slender hand and looked at him questioningly. "Very well then, let's go home and call Poppy, while we wait for Minerva."

They arrived at their quarters almost at the same time as Minerva, who looked at the child in disbelief and queried, "Harry, what happened?"

"Apparently, he made the same mistake like the last time," Severus replied, seeing that Harry merely eyed Minerva in delight.

"On Christmas day, he will be one year old," Poppy informed her young colleagues. "However, I don't see a reason why we can't age him up tonight. I suggest that I will give the two of you the aging potion, which will age you up to thirty, now, so that you have enough time to recover until the Leaving feast tonight. In the evening, we can age Harry up to six years. I suppose that you'll be able to look after a six-year-old for a day or two?"

"Of course," Minerva said gently, casting Severus a questioning look.

メリークリスマス

A few hours later, when Harry was still taking a nap in a cot in the nursery, Minerva and Severus sat in the living room playing Wizard's Chess.

"How are you feeling?" Minerva asked, noticing that Severus massaged his temples for the umpteenth time.

"Old," Severus replied, smirking. "And you?"

"Fine," Minerva said and smiled. "I still feel very young, and I'm very happy with the decision to remain at this age. It would be nice..." She slowly trailed off, causing Severus to look at her questioningly.

"What would be nice?" he queried. '_She looks beautiful_,' he realised.

"If Harry remained a child at least during the holidays, so that we could stay here in these quarters for a few more weeks," Minerva said in a small voice.

"We can remain here as long as you wish," Severus replied in his soft, baritone voice, "provided that the elves make a connecting door to my quarters, so that I can easily access my books and my lab." '_I'll pull through with it now_,' he thought, deciding to do what he had longed to do ever since he and Minerva had been aged up to eighteen a few days ago. Glancing at the mistletoes with that he had secretly decorated the room the previous night he leaned over and pulled Minerva into a kiss. '_She'll be so angry_,' he mused but noticed with a mixture of surprise and relief that Minerva slowly replied to the kiss.

"I love you Severus," she whispered when he finally released her lips, just when Poppy burst into the room.

"I'm sorry if I'm late, but it was a very busy day," she said, oblivious to the scene, which she had just missed. "If the two of you are feeling fine, I suggest that we give Harry the aging potion."

Minerva and Severus agreed, and while Severus headed towards the dungeons to fetch an adequate aging potion, Minerva followed Poppy into Harry's bedroom, where the baby was still fast asleep. Poppy waved her wand over the boy again and again, and Minerva sat on the chair at the desk, bored, when her eyes fell on Harry's book bag. '_Harry surely won't mind if I take a look at the notes, which he took in my class this morning_,' she thought as she skimmed the parchments in his bag.

"Severus, Harry is completely fine," Poppy informed the Potions Master, when he strode into the room. "You may give him the potion, although I want..."

"Severus wait," Minerva interrupted her urgently, seemingly excited. "You can't give him the aging potion!"

_tbc..._


	24. December 24

******A Potion Induced Advent's Time  
****by Healer Pomfrey**

_Please refer to the content/warnings/disclaimer note above page 1._

* * *

**December 24**

Poppy and Severus turned to Minerva in surprise. "And why might that be?" Severus queried.

"Look at this," Minerva said in apparent disbelief, holding out a parchment to her colleagues. "He doesn't have the memory of his older self."

Poppy and Severus stared at the scrawled handwriting on the parchment.

'_To Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape'_

'_Dear Minerva and Severus,_

_I am sorry for willingly de-aging myself. Oh well, I hope that I'll succeed. If I do, I won't have the memories of my older self. I will be one year old and remember nothing but the two of you. I want you to become my parents, raise me and give me the childhood that I never had. I'd appreciate it if you could make Hermione and the twins, or alternatively Poppy, my godparents. Sorry for the trouble I might cause in the future!_

_Harry_

_P.S. Severus, you have to admit that this one tops all the pranks, which you played during the last three weeks?_'

The three adults looked at each other in shock. Poppy was the first to find words. "Well Minerva and Severus, I can only say Congratulations; you now have a baby."

"This indeed exceeds everything," Severus said, seemingly shocked. He looked at Minerva. "Minerva, I know that this comes all a bit sudden, but would you be willing to permanently live here together with Harry and me?"

"I will," Minerva replied, smiling when Severus leaned over and once again pulled her into a long kiss. "Do you mind?" she asked afterwards, seeing that Poppy observed them with apparent amusement.

"Of course not, Minerva," Poppy replied warmly. "In fact, I am very happy for the three of you. And now I will leave you to yourselves. Call me whenever you need my help."

メリークリスマス

Minerva and Severus spent the last two hours before the Leaving feast discussing their completely unexpected new situation, while they played with Harry with the teddy and the dragon, which Harry had made for them, when they had been two years old. From Harry's speaking abilities as well as his lack of response to their comments and questions, they realised soon that he indeed did not seem to have any adult memory.

"He must have cast a charm at the potion, while he was brewing," Minerva said thoughtfully, noticing that Harry repeatedly called them "Mummy" and "Dada".

"I hope he did; how else would he be able to understand that he all of a sudden belongs to us instead of Lily and Potter," Severus replied, smirking. "I suggest that we take Harry with us to the Great Hall and explain everything to the students. Considering that all seventh years already know about the Potions accident, we wouldn't be able to hide it and pretend that the boy was someone else."

"What I can't understand," Minerva said thoughtfully. "You said someone else made his cauldron tilt..." She slowly trailed off, glancing at the letter on the desk.

"Yes, but that's unimportant," Severus interrupted her. He already filled some of the liquid into a phial, and it would have had the same effect if he had consumed the potion."

メリークリスマス

At dinner in the Great Hall, Harry sat between Minerva and Severus at the Head table, happily munching the dinner that Severus fed him, while Minerva read Harry's note to the students. She noticed contentedly that most of the students were clearly shocked and added, "I understand Harry all too well, and I don't mind raising him together with Professor Snape. However, knowing who drove him over the edge to make him pull through with his decision, I take three hundred points from Gryffindor. I am very disappointed in you, Mr. Weasley." Glaring at her own House table she continued, "At the same time, I wish to award one hundred points each to Harry Potter and Fred and George Weasley for helping us out during the last few weeks. Thank you Messrs. Weasley."

In the morning, they invited the twins into Minerva's office for a conversation, and to their relief, both were immediately ready to become Harry's godparents.

"Professors, are you going to adopt him?" Fred asked curiously, causing Minerva and Severus to exchange a glance.

"We will," Minerva replied in a soft voice. "I sent an owl to Ms. Granger last night, and I just received her response. Therefore, we'd like to file the adoption parchments with the Ministry of Magic right away." She picked up a parchment from her desk and took Harry from Fred. "Please put your signatures here."

"Professors, are you sure that Harry really doesn't have his memory?" George asked.

"I can imagine that he only fakes in spite of understanding everything," his brother added, grinning.

_tbc..._

_I'm terribly sorry for the delay, even if only for a few hours. Thank you so much for your kind reviews and messages. I wish you all a very happy Christmas, and I hopefully see you tonight with the final chapter :-)_


	25. December 25

******A Potion Induced Advent's Time  
****by Healer Pomfrey**

_Please refer to the content/warnings/disclaimer note above page 1._

* * *

**December 25**

Severus quirked an eyebrow at the twins, before he turned to Harry, who was sitting on Minerva's lap and busied himself changing the colour of his teddy back and forth.

"Harry, look at me," he cooed, and, as soon as the baby complied and cast him a toothy smile, he very carefully entered the boy's mind. He saw a few memories of Lily hugging Harry and James flying on a broom with a cheering Harry sitting in front of him; however, in each of the memories Lily's and James' figures slowly changed into those of Minerva and Severus. The Potions Master quickly pulled out. "Don't worry; I was very careful," he reassured the others, who were watching the scene in apparent concern.

"Did Daddy hurt you?" he asked Harry in a soft voice, causing everyone to look at him in shock.

Harry shook his head, still smiling. He scrambled down from Minerva's lap and toddled over to Severus, demanding, "Up!"

"Harry is just a normal one-year-old with no further memories," Severus informed the others, gently playing with the baby's messy hair.

メリークリスマス

When Minerva, Severus and Harry entered the Great Hall on Christmas morning, Harry looked around with amazement. Not only was the giant Christmas tree lit with small candles, but the Hall was decorated with a seemingly infinite number of colourful balloons. He happily toddled away from his parents and tried to grab the green balloon that was hovering nearby. '_Come here balloon_,' he thought, quickly grabbing the desired object, before he turned back to his parents and proudly held out his trophy.

"Very well done Harry," Severus commended him gently, producing a huge smile on the boy's face.

"Happy birthday, sweetie," Minerva said, placing the boy into his child seat. "Now you're one year old and no baby anymore."

"Yesss," Harry shouted happily, tossing the balloon over to the twins, who were sitting just opposite the table.

Unbeknownst to Harry, Minerva and Severus had closely observed the scene, and Severus telepathically warned Minerva, 'We're going to have much fun with Harry. Even if he lost his memory, he still seems to have his full magic. He will become extremely powerful when he grows up. We'll have to watch him closely and have to help him get his overflowing magic in grip.'

Harry received a lot of presents for his first birthday and for Christmas. However, the gift that topped everything else came from his mother – a toddler's broom along with a Snitch. After breakfast, the twins promised to take him out onto the grounds, where the three boys spent several hours flying in the snow.

"You're a brilliant flyer Harry..."

"... When we come back to the school, we'll take you flying every evening," his godfathers finally promised, before they stepped into the fireplace in Minerva's office to take the Floo home on time for lunch.

'_Where are they? I want to fly again_,' Harry thought in disappointment. However, he became distracted when a young woman stepped in front of him.

"Hello Harry, I am Hermione, your godmother," she said kindly, gently pulling him into a hug. "I wish you a very happy birthday and merry Christmas."

Harry liked his godmother immediately. "Fanku," he replied, smiling happily as he accepted a small assortment of children's books.

After lunch, his parents seemed to have other ideas than to go flying again and took him back to their quarters for a nap. However, Harry escaped from Minerva's grip and ran over to the Christmas tree in the living room as fast as his small legs allowed him to run. He happily looked at a face that appeared in the golden bauble right in front of his eyes.

"That's you, Harry," Minerva told him, smiling, glancing at Severus as they both remembered how Harry had decorated the baubles with tabby cats and lynxes. "Somehow, I miss him badly," she whispered to Severus, trying in vain to hold back the tears that were welling in her eyes.

"He will always be with us," Severus said in a soft, soothing voice, gently pulling Minerva and Harry into a hug. "Why don't we make him take his nap here in front of the tree," he finally suggested and conjured a thick, soft blanket.

メリークリスマス

It was several hours later that Harry woke up, finding himself lying in front of the wonderful Christmas tree. Somehow, he felt very warm and cozy, and when he glanced around, he noticed a tabby cat to his left and a lynx lying on his right side. '_Mum and Dad_,' he instinctively knew. '_I wanna be a cat too_,' he thought, unconsciously releasing a huge amount of wish magic.

When Poppy entered the young family's room a short while later, wondering why none of them made an appearance for dinner, she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of the three cats that were cuddling in front of the Christmas tree. Between the tabby cat and the lynx, which she knew only too well, a smaller marmalade cat was curled up, peacefully asleep, while the lynx meticulously cleaned his fur.

"Congratulations Harry McGonagall-Snape," she whispered, more to herself than to the child. "I wish you a wonderful childhood and a very happy Christmas."

**The End**

_Thank you so very much for your kind comments on this story! I really appreciate it - You are wonderful readers! Merry Christmas!_


End file.
